Soul Eater: Deserved Attention
by The Fox Doctor
Summary: :Complete: A new kid in the DWMA, not only that but someone that changes the life of Maka Albarn. i may have made a couple of mistakes here and there so please don't spam messages about that. rated T for language and some violence
1. Soul's Brother?

I do not own Soul Eater in any way shape, form, or alternate universe so there. It is only here for entertainment purpose only so enjoy.

Chapter 1;Soul's Brother

"Uhhh where am I, why does my head hurt so much, where is Maka." "Hey who are you and where am I?" Soul says to a dark Cloaked figure.

"Oh come on now not remembering me NOTCOOL." "You will see me much sooner than you want to at the DWMA tomorrow." "Bye for now." He says as he walks off.

Soul wakes up just as Maka comes to wake him up for breakfast. "Oh good you're already awake now get dressed for school." Maka says as she wakes away.

At the table. "Hey Maka ever since I became a Death Scythe I have been wondering when are you going to get a new partner?" As soul scarf's down his breakfast.

"You know that won't happen till another scythe you know that." "Why do you ask?"

"Well I have been having weird dreams again." "Like the ones where you come out of my stomach again?"

"No I am in a desert talking to a man with a cloak saying that he will be at the DWMA today and I am getting a weird vibe thinking he is going to replace me somehow."

"It's just a dream get over it." "Ya your right Maka man I fell uncool now."

Later at school "Alright students we have a new classmate today how about…." Gets cut of bye me as I walk up to soul and Maka

"Hey it's you you're the one from my dreams. Who are you and what do you want." soul shouts right next to me.

"Hey you don't have to be pissed of at me because you don't remember me Soul." "How do you know my name." "And here I am trying to congratulate my bro on becoming a Death Scythe." "No way, Cole." "In the flesh."

"Um did I miss something." "Huh, oh you must be Soul's old partner Maka? Hmm He never said that you where this cute." Starts to blush then "MAKA CHOP!" then turns quickly around. "Owwww What the hel…." sees Maka turned around.

"Dude you already recover from that damn." Helps me up. "So where you been all this time?" "Well I went to learn how to…"

"YAHOOOOOOOOOOOO I am the great Black*star here to brighten up your day." Sees Soul and me still talking so he begins to attack me. "What the hell are you doing kid." "I'll forgive Soul for ignoring me but not some new kid. YAHOO!" "Well if you're here to fight I won't stop you bring it on."

"Black*star you should quit while your ahead." "Why would I do that I am the biggest one here Soul." "Ya well he is no ordinary weapon." "Ya Ya we'll see. All I need to do is use my soul wavelength and he will be down." "What ever you say but don't say I didn't warn you."

I turn my arm into a scythe blade then charge for Black*Star but, he doges and punches me in the face but all I do is smile. "Hey what are you smiling about." "Come on use your soul wavelength on me I dare you."


	2. Metting everyone

I do not own Soul Eater in any way, shape, form, or alternate dimension so there. This is here for entertainment purpose.

Chapter2 Meeting everyone

"Hit me with your soul wavelength I dare you."

"Hey Maka you might want to take a look at the fight I found your new partner." "What I wasn't paying attention." "Cole is fighting Black*Star." "Why didn't you stop him you know he will lose." "Hey I tried to tell Black*Star to quit while he is ahead but he wouldn't listen." "What I meant Cole why didn't you stop him." "Cause he is going to win." "But Black*Star is about to use his big wave attack." "Just watch."

"Black*Stars big wave!" Hits me straight in the back. "HA it is all over know Yahoo." "Hehehehehe now it is my turn." "What!" "Anti-wave!" Hits Black*Star in the gut and knocks him down. "Now, time to end this." "no way I can die here."

"Stop him Soul" "Hold on.:

Stand over Black*Star "Nice to meet you Black*Star I'm Souls brother." Black*Star passes out Everyone but Soul And Cole "Huh?" "What, I don't kill people that are cool."

"But you used a soul wavelength on him I hit him with negative force." "He will wake up in 3.…..2.…1.….now."

"Huh what happened did I win." "Uh ya Black*Star you win Good job." "I knew I would win I am just that great. I like you what's your name." Cole Evans Souls brother remember I said that just before we both passed out." "Oh Ya."

Soul and Maka whisper to me "Your way to nice." I whisper back "Soul said Black*Star gets pissed off when he losses so why not say he won that way we don't listen to him complain." Both. "Good Point"

"Hey Cole meet my partner Tusbaki." "Hi Cole." "Nice to meet you." "So where is your partner Cole." "I don't have one yet." "Oh yes he does and you already know her." Says Soul waking up dragging Maka behind him.

"Do you want to be my partner Maka." Mumbles "Yes" "What was that." "I said yes." "Cool it is not every day you get to work with a cute girl like Maka." Maka blushes then "MAKA CHOP!" Then walks off with Tusbaki with a red face. "What I do, what I do." Soul and Black*Star laugh then shows me around the school

We bump into three more of Souls friends they all greet one another then Soul introduced me to Kid, Liz, and Patty. And we Walk around to find Maka and Tusbaki.

Where Maka and Tusbaki are

"Maka is that a nosebleed." "N…n..no." in her mind "Now I know how Soul feels."

============================================================================ What is up my people tell me what you think so far.


	3. His souls?

I do not own Soul Eater in anyway, shape, form, or alternate dimension so there. This is here for entertainment purposes only. So Enjoy!

Chapter 3: His souls?

"Hey Maka is that a nosebleed?" Tsubaki said as she gave me a tissue.

"N…n…no!" in my mind 'now I know how soul feels around Blair.' I got rid of the nosebleed then faced Tsubaki. "Hey what do you think of Cole so far." I asked.

"Well he seems to be as cool as Soul but, he can use his soul wavelength like Black*Star can even though he is a weapon, and he beat Black*Star without killing him. That's hard. He also seems to be more polite than Soul is. Why do you ask what I think?" She said.

"No reason just wanted to know." I responded. As I heard a loud voice come from down the hall.

"Yahoo, I the great Black*Star have found them." said Black*Star to Soul and the gang.

"Good job Black*Star you were helpful." said Kid.

"Hey I don't need your sarcastic crap." Said Black*Star

"OK…ok it was just a joke." Kid said calmly.

"Hey guys." I said practically dragging Tusbaki over to the gang.

"Sup Maka. Why did you run off like that? Embarrassed." He said in a cruel voice

"MAKA…..CHOP!" I said as I hit Soul in the head with my book.

"Owwwwww Gezz Take a joke much." He said in pain.

I smiled then noticed something. "Hey where is Cole? Did he leave?"

"Damn he is always running off. Alright we'll Split up an look around for him." Soul said.

" We'll check the library." Said Liz "Come on Patty." "Ok'

"Me and Tsubaki will check outside." Said Black*Star.

"Kid and I will check the gym and Lord Deaths room." Soul said.

"I guess I'll g o to the music room." I said since it was the only place left. We all went in our Separate directions in search for Cole.

Minutes later I arrived at the music room. I was about to walk in when I heard a guitar being plugged into an amp. So I cracked the door open to see it was Cole standing there with a guitar. All I could think was 'What kind of song is he going to play.' He then started a calm but loud series of notes but, after a few moments later all I heard was "Uhhhh I am never going to get this right." He said with an angry voice. He then began to play again, but it was an angry song. Like he hated someone or something, but then I realized he was angry with himself. I had to take a look at his soul I noticed it was cracked in many different ways, but as soon as I tried to understand why his soul was cracked another soul pushed me out.

All I could think was 'What the hell was that?'

The music stopped then made my way into the room saying "Cole you in here." Already knowing he was. He had a surprised look on his face so I changed the subject really fast. "So you play guitar." Already knowing the answer.

"Ya why do you care you want to learn?" He asked. All I could do was nod while he smiled at me.

"Come on the others are looking for you." I said as I grabbed him to come on.

'Ok Maka whatever you say." He said as we walked off in the hallway.

Tell me if you like this way better than to first 2 Chapters. Also I am going to switching perspectives a lot, but only between Maka And Cole.


	4. Old freinds

I do not own Soul Eater in anyway, shape, form, or alternate dimension so there. This is only here for entertainment purposes only.

Chapter 4: Old Friends

"Hey guys I found him." said Maka with a bright smile to everyone. "Did you guys know that he plays the Guitar?" she said without me being able to stop her.

"I thought you were done with the guitar dude." said my twin bro.

"Well I was, but I needed some music real quick and since I had no music player I made my own." I lied

"Alright your god says since we are all here lets go play some basketball." yelled Black*star. Everyone said ya but then…

"Wait guys we forgot someone." Said Maka as we all looked confused but then everyone said, "Oh right Him." All I could think was who is it that there talking about as we kept walking down so many stairs to what looked like a dungeon.

'Wait before we go any further what is this guy like I mean he may hate me." That was all I could think of saying at that moment.

"Nah I doubt that he'll hate you he doesn't know how to hate people." Maka told me the continued. "He is very shy around new people and doesn't know how to handle things, but is a very good friend when it comes down to it." Maka said while we walked down a dimly lit hallway when everyone stopped at a door.

"This is it. Maka get him." Said Kid calmly

"Hey it's us you can come on out we have someone we want you to meet." Maka said softly as the door opened up revealing a pink haired boy with a black robe on. "Cole this is…"

"Crona." was all I could say he looked up in shock to see me.

"Cole is that really you." He said to me

"Ya Crona I'm sorry I couldn't save you trust me I looked all over the place but I couldn't find you. I'm so sorry." is what I said before I started to turn away from my old friend before he hugged me and said…

"It's ok I am just glad to have my friend back." as he started to cry

"Hey what did I tell you about crying it is not cool." I told him.

"Right sorry I am just happy to have my best and first friend back." he said as he stepped back.

As we looked at everyone who was stupefied. "What?" I said.

"What the hell was that Cole?" my brother yelled at me.

"What? Oh the whole I already know Crona thing?" I asked.

They all shook there head at me. "Well It happened like this I was on my through a forest when I saw a kid sitting down on the ground alone and scared so I walked up over to him and said….

*FLASHBACK*

"Hey what's wrong you lost or something?" I asked.

"Huh who are you are you one of her henchmen?" He said.

'Henchmen what are you talking about?" I asked.

"Don't act stupid I know what you want you want to take me back to lady Medusa don't you." he said angrily.

"I don't know this lady Medusa, but I will protect you from her." I said to him.

"So then I stayed with Crona for awhile we got to know each other never told him my brother was Soul though, but anyway then it happened." I continued the story

"Ah Crona it is good to see you my child time for you to come home now. Oh and this time you brought a new experiment for me how nice of you." the soft voice said.

"Crona is this Medusa?" I asked

"Yes" he responded.

"Hey Medusa quit harassing my." I shouted

"Oh and what will you do little boy." she said.

"I am going to protect him." I yelled.

"Nice try." she said as an arrow stabbed my chest. I passed out not knowing what happened after that."

*FLASHBACK OVER*

"Then I escaped, but without being able to find Crona." I said as I finished. Everyone shocked to hear the story except for Maka who was crying then walked over to me. She stood in front of me reaching her hand out and placing it on my chest where I was stabbed.

"Thank you for trying to protect my friend." She said as she hugged me.

"Ya we'll I didn't help him at all it is my fault he was recaptured." I said as Maka tried to find the strength to hit me but just tapped me with the book.

"S..shut up Cole it is not your fault." She said to me. All I could do was hug her back and whisper to her "You are the first one to say that. Thank you." As we pulled back from each other.

Everyone was staring at us so I changed the subject. "Alright guys lets go." As we started to walk back down the hallway.

Soul came up to me and said. "First day here and you already get hugs from Maka way to go."

All I could say was "Shut up Soul."

"Ya ya whatever." he said as I started to laugh. "What is so funny?" he asked.

"Well I just remembered is that she is waiting outside for us." I said.

"Huh who are you talking about?" he asked

"You remember her you always liked her before she left, but I found her just for you." I said.

"Wait you don't mean…"

"Yup her right outside." I said.

"Dude your awesome." said my twin bro

"Hey that's what family is for." was the last thing I said before we stepped outside to see someone sitting on my bike in the front of the steps.

"Hey Soul, Cole what took you so long?" said the girl

"Hey do you know this girl Cole?" Maka asked as we walked down the steps.

"Ya her name is Natalie Xuna. She used to be our neighbor, but then one day she just left without saying bye or anything Soul was upset that she left. They use to be very close, but I don't know how this will turn out." I responded to Maka before Kid said.

"He will probably get pissy then she will be all upset at him and he'll say sorry and then they make up." he said while nodding my head.

"Where in the hell did you go and why did you leave without saying anything?" Soul yelled at Natalie.

"Sorry Soul I didn't know you would miss me that much." she said with a pouty face.

"Uh… not me…. It was Cole that was so sad when you left." he said with a blush.

"Hey leave me out of your issues bro." I said with a smirk.

"Now now Soul no need to be embarrassed because I missed you to I um actually wanted to tell you something." She said with a red face.

"What?" Soul said moving closer.

She didn't even say a word she just straight up kissed him then said "I love you."

"I love you too." he said hugging her.

Everyone looked shocked then after they stopped looking at Soul and Natalie they looked at me all I could do was lower my fedora over my eyes so no one could see my eyes in shock of what just happened. I heard I engine being started so I looked up to see Soul and Natalie on Souls bike. "See you guys at home." Said Soul before he drove off.

"Um… Cole what the hell just happened?" Everyone asked me.

I shook my head and said. "I have know idea." I replied.

"Damnit Soul Eater." Maka said.

"What's wrong Maka?" I asked

"He was my ride home." she replied

"Oh if that's the issue then I could take you home I mean you don't think Soul is the only one who has a bike do you?" I told her.

"Thanks Cole." she said cheerfully.

"No problem but don't you want to hang out with everyone?" I asked.

"No I'm kind of tired right now so please take me home." she said.

"Ok whatever you say Maka." I told her.

The next thing I knew she gave me the directions and we left. "Hey Cole why are you so nice your completely different from your brother?" She asked.

"Actually I learned my manners from him believe it or not." I responded.

"Really well why doesn't he have any now." She asked me.

"Well it probably happened when I left cause he had no need for them I guess." I responded

"Well I thought your parents would of taught you." she said.

I knew I got a little sadder after that sentence. "Le….let's change the subject please."

"Um…. Sure whatever you say." She said. "Um…. Where are you going to live?" She asked me

"Well I don't have a place to live." I responded with a smile. "I guess I'll find a cheap motel."

"No you aren't you can stay with me and Soul." She said.

"Thanks Maka." I told her.

The rest of the trip was silent, but she squeezed me tighter than before we started to talk.

_Tell me what you think of it now and if you find any problems please tell me so I can fix it. J


	5. Old regrets

I do not own Soul Eater in anyway, shape, form or alternate dimension so there. This is only here for entertainment purposes. I skip ahead like three weeks for the sake of the story so please don't send me a message about the skip in the story.

Chapter 5: Old regrets

Maka and I get to the apartment to see Soul and Natalie sitting on the couch watching some TV. "Wassup bro?" I asked Soul.

"Not much man just sitting here watching some TV. So how did the mission go." He asked.

"Pretty good if I do say so myself." I responded as I glanced over at Maka, she just looked away. "Hey are you mad at me or something." I asked her.

"No I am just a little tired I am going to go lay down for a bit. Cole can you cook dinner tonight?" she asked.

"Ya sure what do you want?" I asked as she walked to her room.

"Surprise me." She said while closing her door be hind her.

"Hey Soul is she usually tired after missions?" I asked.

"No she usually isn't. anyway me and Natalie are going to go out so bye." he said then they left in a hurry. I sat down and shook my head.

About an hour of watching TV a knock was at the door. Something told me not to answer it but I did anyway. It was Maka's dad Spirit all I could say at that moment was "What do you want to see your daughter?"

"No I actually came to talk to you Cole." he said as I sat on the couch. "Or should I say The Demon Kid." was the one thing he said that got my attention.

"W…what did you just say?" I asked shocked at the name.

"You know what I said demon kid." He responded.

"I am tired of that goddamn name!" I yelled.

"Then why did you lie to us about your name!" he shouted.

"Because I didn't my name is Cole Evans everyone calls me a demon because…"

"Because why!" He yelled at me.

"Because it is true I am a demon. No one gives Shit about the real issue without me being called a Demon! I didn't want my life here to be a hell like before, but to late for that now!" I yelled at him as I ran out the door shoving him out of the way. As I got out the door Soul and Natalie came up the stairs to see me jump down to my bike started it and took off. The last thing I heard was Soul say, "Wait."

I started of towards my old house then went off that road into the park. I ditched the bike and ran towards a tree and sat under it. It started to rain while I sat under the tree thinking 'what should I do now knowing everyone was going to hate me for what everyone blames me for.' I sat there for about an hour before hearing my name being called. It sounded like Maka, and I found out it was her as she approached me. "What do you want Maka don't you know who I am because I am sure you heard that conversation." I told her.

"I don't care about that I know that you are you a kind, sweet, gentle person that doesn't like to fight people unless he has to. You may have done things that weren't so good, but you said no one cares enough to hear the whole story, Well you know what I care enough to hear the truth about you." she told me.

*FLASHBACK TO WHEN COLE LEFT THE HOUSE*

"What the hell was that about Spirit." Soul yelled.

"You knew both of you knew it was inside him." he shouted at Soul and Natalie

"Why did you call him a demon papa." said someone from the hallway. It was Maka who heard the whole conversation.

"So that's what this is about you know to never call him that." Soul shouted.

"What dose it mean Soul why did my papa call him a demon." Maka shouted at Soul.

"He is called that because he has a demon soul that was forced into him when he was born." Soul said.

"What?" was what Maka said as she stood there shocked at what Soul had just told her.

"You know he didn't want that demon inside him so why make it worse?" He shouted.

"I know but I can't help feel like he was going to let it awaken and kill everyone and this was the only way to make sure he wouldn't hurt anyone in Death City." He responded.

"I'm going to kill you." Soul said as he transformed his arm into a scythe blade.

"Soul deal with him later right now we have to find Cole." yelled Maka.

"Fine, but he is not getting off that easy." he said angrily.

"Fine but do you have any idea where he might be." Maka asked.

"Well there is park near our old house that he loved to go to." Soul responded.

"Ok let's check there first." Said Maka running out the door.

*FLASHBACK OVER*

"So will you tell me about the real you?" She asked me.

"Ya I'll tell you if you promise to keep it a secret?" I asked. She shook her head as we walked back to my bike.

"Wait Maka I have to do something before we go." I said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I know you can see souls." I said.

"Oh so you know about that huh." she said.

"Well do you know what a soul chain is?" I asked.

"No what is it?" she asked.

"I'll show you." I said as I put one of my hands on my chest and the other hand on Maka's chest. "This might sting a little." I told her as I took my soul wavelength and fused it with hers. I then did the same thing with her soul wavelength I fused it with mine.

"Ow that kinda hurt Cole." she whined.

"Look at the chain with your powers." I told her.

She covered her mouth when she saw a chain connected to our souls. "W…what's this?" she asked.

"A soul chain now you can understand the story I'll tell you when we get back." I responded.

She shook her head as we got on the bike and rode home.

At the house I saw Soul looking at me with smirk. "How you holding up Cole?" He asked.

"Better, sorry if I worried you all." I said

"Eh I knew you would be back." he said.

"Um Soul could you go somewhere really quick I made a promise to Maka?" I asked him.

"Ya I'll go to my room and wait for you to get done with whatever it is." he said with a grin as I pushed him to his room.

"Well where should I begin my story I guess at the beginning. When I was born a demon soul rested inside my body. My parents didn't know about it until I was 5 years old when my fangs grew in and my eye color got a lot darker then from the rest of my families eyes, but that isn't what gave away the demon. You see he took over my body and I went insane. I've learned how to control it now so that won't happen again unless I let it. Anyway after that incident my parents started to neglect me they said they loved me, but it was all a lie. They wouldn't even let me out of my room for parties that they hosted. I learned how to play guitar before Soul learned Piano but they said it wasn't a classical instrument so after Soul learned piano I asked him to give me lessons. So I tried to impress my parents again but said it wasn't my type of instrument. Soul said I was good but I didn't care cause all I wanted was to be appreciated by the rest of my family.' I said and then paused.

"Then it happened someone snuck into the house and killed our parents, but me and Soul made it out alive after that I ran way to a place where no one would find me, but someone did find me and I am glad he did to because he is the one who taught me all of the cool moves I have learned, and that is pretty much it." I said. "One last thing if you want to see the demon soul you can." and I know she did because she stared at my chest for about a minute then started to cry.

"Alright I'll detach the soul chain now." I said as I was about to detach the chain but then.

"No don't." she yelled as she jumped on me.

"What?" I asked in surprise.

"Don't break the chain I like it there it lets me know what your emotions are like plus I will always know where you are." she said.

"Ok Maka if it makes you feel better." I told her before she went to bed.

"Goodnight Cole sleep tight." she said.

"Ya you to." I said as I fell asleep on the couch.

_Tell me what you think of it so far and tell me if I need to make changes.


	6. Changes

I do not own Soul Eater in anyway, shape, form, or alternate dimension so there. This is only here for entertainment purposes only.

Chapter 6: Changes

I woke up at 5:00 in the morning to see that Soul and Maka were not up yet so of course I went to go and wake them up for school. I usually get Soul up first, but this time I went to Makas room. I don't know why I went to go wake up Maka first. Maybe it was the soul chain I attached last night. I went through Makas door to see a little light from her window shine on her face. I walked over to her bed to wake her up, but I couldn't resist my temptations to kiss her. I started to bend over to her face trying to stop myself, but the next thing I knew I was kissing her. She woke up almost instantly and I tried to pull away, but she hugged me and started to kiss me back.

We separated from each other and started to look away from one another when she said "M…m….morning Cole." she said with a blush.

"Um….. Sorry." I said.

"For what?" She asked.

"For kissing you that's what." I responded.

"Well I don't mind if you do that." she said.

"R….really?" I asked.

"Yes really." she responded as she lend in closer as I heard a voice saying. "Cole get up it's time to get ready for school."

I awoke to see Maka dressed and ready for school. "So it was just a dream." I assured myself.

"What was a dream." she asked.

"Never mind I'm going to go get a shower." I said.

"Ok just hurry up." she told me.

"Ya ya." I said. I turned the water on got in the shower and started to think about the dream and how it would never happen. Then I remembered the soul chain and remembered that she saw my soul and now she can see my thoughts. I didn't see her soul though so I can't see her thoughts. All I could think was 'This is bad this is real bad what if she knows about the dream now.'

I hopped out of the shower got dressed and prayed to death she doesn't know about the dream. I walked out into the living room to see Maka sitting on the couch looking depressed. I don't think she noticed me until I asked "You ready for school Maka?"

"Don't you want to get anything to eat before we go?" she asked.

"Na I'm not really hungry right now." I responded.

She got up walked to the door and we walked out to my bike. I kick started the engine and told her to get on. On the ride to school she barley even hung onto me. When we arrived at the school we saw Soul, Natalie, and Crona waiting outside for us.

I asked Soul "Where the hell were you this morning?"

"Oh I got up early to go get Natalie." he responded.

"Hey Crona how you doing." I asked.

"Good, but I should be asking you that." he said.

"Oh so Soul told you what happened?" I asked. He shook his head. "Well I'm doing just fine know thanks to Maka." I said.

She looked over here and said "It was nothing."

"Well it means a lot to me and you know that." I told her

"Ya I know." she said happily

"Yahoo your god has arrived at last." yelled Black*star from behind us.

"Sup Black*star." I said.

"Hey Cole how you doing man?" he asked.

"Good." I responded.

"Hey you guys going to Kid's Party tomorrow?" the blue haired assassin asked.

"Ya me and Natalie are going together." Soul responded.

"Cool." said Black*Star

"I'll go if the right guy asks me." she said smiling.

"I'll go I guess." Crona said.

"Eh I might go I don't know yet." I responded.

Everyone but Soul and Natalie looked at me confused.

"Why don't you want to go Cole?" asked Maka.

"Well Maka I thought you would have understood because of the talk we had." I responded.

"Oh ya Sorry." She said.

It's ok." I said.

"What talk did you have with Maka, Cole." Black*star said with a smirk.

"Maka CHOP!" Maka said while hitting Black*star in the head with her book.

"Ok OK I'm sorry now what was the talk." said Black*star while holding his head. I told them the story that I told Maka last night. "Wow dude that so sad I think you deserve the spotlight more than me." he said.

"Thanks man I think." I said.

"Dude Black*star this is not like you giving up the stage." Soul said.

"Well Cole has had a rough life he deserves it man." he said

"Please don't take pity on me guys I'm just trying to live out my life her the same as anyone else I don't want special treatment." I told them.

"Ya sure whatever man." he said

"Thanks Black*star." I told him.

"Aw man it's raining lets go in guys." said Natalie.

"Dude dose it always rain like this around here?" I asked Soul.

"Not really I wonder why it's raining so much around here." He responded.

"Eh let's just go to class." I said.

After class

"Hey Maka." said Toby a kid from our class. He is the guy that acts all tough but can't prove it. He's like Black*star but he can't prove anything.

"What do you want now Toby?" she said angrily.

"Hey is that anyway to talk to your date to Kid's party."

"You are not my date to the party." she said.

"Oh I don't think you have a choice here Maka." he said as he picked Maka up by the pigtails then put her up against the wall. "You will be mine Maka." He said as he tried to kiss her.

I didn't have a choice but to punch him in the face. He dropped Maka to the ground and then looked at me. "Don't you dare touch my Maka again or you will face a fear worst than death." I yelled.

"Oh ya and what if I don't leave her alone." he responded as he started to touch Maka again.

"ANTI-WAVE." I said as I hit him with the worst possible soul wavelength his body could handle.

"Now leave Maka alone or I will kill you." I said as he ran off.

"Thanks Cole." she told me.

"You ok. Did I go a bit out of control there?" I asked.

"No but what did you mean by "My Maka." huh Cole?" She asked.

"Uh….Um…Well." I said.

"You love me don't you." she said.

"So you know about the dream huh?" I asked.

"Ya." she responded.

"So what do you hate me now?" I asked.

"No I was mad that you thought this would never happen." she said as she walked over to me.

"Thought what would never….." I said before she kissed me.

"That so I guess I proved you wrong huh Cole." she said as she pulled away.

"Ya I guess you did. Well at least I have a reason to go to Kid's party Tomorrow night now same for you to huh Maka." I said.

"Yes we do we have each other." she said hugging me. We walked outside to see Soul and Natalie waiting for us.

"Sup bro?" I asked.

"Actually something pretty big I am moving in with Natalie so you might be kicked out now." he said.

"Ok first off good for you two have a nice time. And second I am pretty sure my girlfriend won't kick me out." I said.

"Awwww good for you two." said Natalie.

"Nice going man you got tiny tits." he said in a sarcastic tone.

"MAKA CHOP!" she said hitting him in the head.

"OWWWWWWWW!" he said holding his head.

"Maybe you can't see Makas beauty, but I can she is the prettiest girl in the world. She is smart, funny, and the strongest girl I know so there." I said.

"OK…ok I'm sorry geez." said Soul still in pain.

"Whatever lets just go home so you can get your stuff and leave." said Maka.

"Wait Soul order two moving truck I need to get stuff from the old house." I said hopping on my bike with Maka getting on squeezing me tight as we rode off to the house.


	7. Preperations

I Do not own Soul Eater in anyway, shape, form, or alternate dimension so there. This is only here for entertainment purposes.

Chapter 7: Preparations

I woke up to be sitting in my new room which was Soul's old room. I went over to my guitar but remembered that Maka's still probable sleeping cause it was only five o'clock in the morning. I was questioning the reason why I was awake at this time on a Saturday, but I just shrugged it off and went to the living room, turned on the TV and sat down on the couch.

I sat there for about an hour in a half then went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. As I walked in the bathroom Maka snuck up behind me and hugged me. "Morning Cole how did you sleep?" she asked.

"Good I'm sorry if I woke you up." I said.

"No you didn't wake me I was just excited about tonight." she said as I started to brush my teeth.

"Well maybe you should go lay back down for a bit."

"OK. I can't wait to dance with you tonight Cole." she said as she walked away knowing I was blushing I closed the door.

I finished brushing my teeth then walked out the door to the living room to see Maka already starting on breakfast. "Damn looks like I'll have to try tomorrow." I said with a smirk

"Try what tomorrow Cole?" she asked as she turned around.

"Well I was going to make you some breakfast in bed that's why I said you should go lay back down." I responded.

"Oh sorry but to late now as you said you can try again tomorrow." she said as she walked over to me. She started to hug me but then pulled me down to kiss her. We kissed for about ten seconds before she pulled away to get back to breakfast. I went to the couch to watch more TV.

About ten minutes passed before Maka said "Time to eat."

I walked over to the table to se she made eggs, hash browns, and biscuits. I smiled and said "Looks good." She giggled a little so I asked "What's so funny?"

"It must look really good cause your drooling." she said laughing.

"Well sorry if I can't like food my girlfriend makes for me." I said as we both stood there laughing.

The rest of breakfast was quiet. We often look at each other for a couple of seconds. After we both finished I took the dishes to wash the so Maka could go take a shower. It took me about ten minutes to finish the dishes. I walked over to the couch and sat down and watched more TV. A couple minutes later Maka walked out of the bathroom. I started to get up to take my shower, but as soon as I stood up she just pushed me back down on the couch. She then snuggled her way up to me and laid her head on my chest I warped my arms around her. She was warn, but still wet from just getting out of the shower.

"Tell me what do you think about this about us?" she asked as she looked up at me.

"Well to tell you the truth I thought this would never happen because when we first became partners you hit me a lot so I thought that you hated me for some reason, but that doesn't matter now because all that matters is that you're here wrapped up in my arms." I told her as I kissed her on the forehead.

She blushed then said "I never hated you. You just always embarrassed me because you kept flirting with me."

"Well I guess that won't happen now because there is no reason to flirt with my girl." I said as I held her tighter.

She just smiled and said " I love you so much Cole."

"I love you too Maka." I said as I kissed her.

When I pulled away she said "You know what I want five of those a day got it."

"Sounds like fun to me." I said as I held her in my arms.

About an hour passed and she fell asleep so I laid her down on the couch and hopped in the shower. I started to mumble lyrics to a new song I am working on. "You are so beautiful. You see my broken soul. You are my only girl, but I swear there's a part that's still whole and in the middle of it all is you. Piecing the pieces back together and I just love you for it. Shit that doesn't work why can't I get the song right. I said as I punched the wall." I got out of the shower to see Maka up and looking confused.

"What's wrong Maka you look like you've seen a ghost." I said as I sat next to her.

"Well I want to know what's wrong." she said.

"Oh you mean when I punched the wall. Well might as well tell you I am trying to make a new song and the lyrics are really hard to come up with for some reason." I said as I hugged Maka.

"Can I hear it?" she asked.

I pulled away and looked down "No I want it to be perfect before you hear it." I said.

"Well that's fine." she said as she hugged me tight.

"Thanks for understanding Maka." I said as I hugged her back.

"Come on Cole lay back down with me." she said pulling me down.

We just laid there till Maka faced me and kissed me. She didn't want to pull back this time. We just laid there letting each others tongues into each others mouths. We stayed like that for a couple minutes till Makas tongue found her way to my fangs. She gasped and pulled back. She stuck out her tongue to see it was bleeding.

"Sorry about my sharp fangs." I said looking at her tongue.

She just shrugged it off then hugged me again. "Don't ever leave my side." she said.

"I promises you I will never leave you." I said.

About an hour passed we both fell asleep until someone came bursting in through the door shouting. "Your god has come to shine some light into your dark lives YAHOO."

"Shut up Black*star can't you see we were sleeping here." said Maka throwing her book at Black*star hitting him right in the face.

"Sorry, but um why are you two sleeping together?" he asked.

"You mean Soul didn't tell you?" I asked.

"Tell me what?" he asked scratching his head.

"Me and Cole are going out stupid." said Maka getting off from on top of me.

"Awwww that's so cute." said Tsubaki from behind the blue haired boy.

"Go Cole a few weeks here and you are already got a girl. To bad it was Maka huh buddy." he said elbowing me in the gut. I was about to hit Black*star but Maka and Tsubaki beat me to it. "Gezz can nobody take a joke." he said in pain.

I laughed nervously "Well why did you guys come over here?" I asked

"Well Tsubaki wanted to get dressed up all fancy for Kid's party later tonight so we are going shopping for outfits." said Black*star.

"Well fine by me what about you Maka?" I asked putting my arm around her holding her closer to me.

"Well I guess it will be fun besides I need a new dress anyway." she said smiling.

"Ok then lets go!" shouted the blue haired assassin.

When we arrived at the store me and Black*star went to get suits. "Hey Cole how about this one it looks like it's your style." he said showing me a black suit with a white stripe on each arm sleeve. With black pants that have a white stripe on each sides.

"Perfect it matches my fedora." I said taking the suit to try it on.

When I finished getting the suit on I heard Maka and Tsubaki walk up to Black*star asking where I was. "I'm right here." I said while walking out of the dressing room.

"Well doesn't that suit fits you." said Tsubaki.

"Ya but I was surprised that Black*star actually found something that fits and matches my style." I said.

"Hey what's that suppose to mean." said Black*star.

"Hey take it easy it was only a joke." I said as we started to laugh. "Maka you've been quiet what's wrong?" I asked her as I walked up to her.

"Nothing." she said wiping blood from her nose.

"Ok well what do you think of the suit?" I asked her.

She walked up to me and kissed me and said "Dose that answer your question?" she asked. All I did was nod and walked back into the dressing room to get into my old clothes.

"Alright I'm tired lets get out of here." I said as Maka tugged on my arm and shook her head.

"No lets wait for Black*star to get done." she said. I picked her up and carried her to the bike. "What are you doing put me down." she said hitting my back.

"Shut Up I have a present for you at home so please don't argue." I said as I sat her down on the bike.

"Fine but you still deserve this. MAKA CHOP!" she said hitting me in the head with her book. "Don't tell me to shut up again." she said crossing her arms.

"Ok I deserved that, but I do want to give you something before the party." I said as I got on the bike.

We finally got home and Maka said. "What is it you wanted to give me Cole?" she asked.

"Hold on." I said as I walked into my room. I walked over to my acoustic guitar and picked up a long black box. I walked into the living room to see Maka standing near the couch. "Here you go I hope you like it." I said as I handed her the box while I kissed her. I pulled away so she could open the box.

She opened the box and covered her mouth then pulled out a necklace. She quickly put it around her neck and hugged me. "I love it just like how I love you." she said as she started to kiss me. We fell onto the couch and continued to kiss. We laid there for ten or fifteen minutes before she pulled away to lay her head on my chest. I love you so much you know that right?" she asked.

"I love you more than I love my brother. I love you so much that if I had to die to save your life I would not hesitate to save you." I said as I looked at her face.

She looked at me eyes full of tears while blushing. "I never want to leave your side and if you had to die to save me I would have to save your life before you died." she said

We laid there for the rest of the day until the party.

_Yay another chapter done but remember to review this and tell everyone you know about this. Don't forget to tell me if you have ideas for other stories.


	8. The Party

I do not own Soul Eater in anyway, shape, form or alternate dimension trust me if I did Cole would have been a real character in the anime. This is here for entertainment purposes only.

Chapter 8: The Party

I woke up to see it was six o'clock at night I quickly got Maka up to get ready for the party. She hurried to her room to put on the new dress she bought while I went to my room to get my new suit on about seven minutes we walked out of our room to meet eyes with each other. I had not seen the dress on her yet. It was black but looked like it was covered in flowers. She just looked at me and asked "You ready to go?"

"Ya as soon as I grab my fedora from the floor." I responded.

"Why don't you leave it here you look better without it." she said.

I just nodded and walked over to Maka to kiss her but she just stopped me. I asked "Hey why did you stop me?"

"Just wait till we get to the party, Ok." she said as she looked up at me with her forest green eyes.

"Ok but it is really hard not to kiss someone as hot as you." I said as I put my arm around her.

"I know." she said with a teasing look.

We finally arrived at Kid's house to see so many people enter the building. We walked up to Kid who was with Liz and Patty. "Gezz Kid did you invite everyone in the city to this party?" I asked.

"No just 88% of it." he responded.

"Your kidding right?" I asked.

"Who would joke around with such a symmetrical percentage." he said.

"Ok ok take it easy." I said as we all laughed.

"So Cole did you get a date?" Liz asked.

"Ya and your standing next to her." I said grabbing Makas hand.

"Awww so when did you start going out?" Liz asked.

"We just started going out yesterday but I've loved her since I first got here." I said holding Maka closer to me.

"Good for you two." said Kid.

"You guys might want to get out of here before Kid notices your suit Cole." she whispered.

"Huh Cole your suit it's perfectly symmetrical in every way." he said starring at my outfit.

"Kid just relax and get a hold of yourself symmetry isn't the most important thing in the world." I told him.

"Then what is?" he asked.

"Friends, family, loved ones you need to stop obsessing about symmetry and see what's really important look at Liz and Patty they are your partners not because of symmetry, but because they are your friends." I said.

He looked up at me and said "Thanks Cole no one has ever told me what's really important they just shrug off my obsession. Liz, Patty go get dressed in what you want to get dressed into and get out of those symmetrical outfits." he said.

"Wow you really know how to get people to see the truth." Maka said to me.

"Well when someone thinks something is more important than someone I bugs me so I feel like I should tell them what really matters." I said.

She just hugged my arm and said "Maybe you could work on Black*star too." she said laughing.

"Don't need to he understands what's important." I said as Maka looked at me shocked.

"What are you talking about he always says 'I am the great Black*star I am a god so don't mess with me' all the time he puts himself first before anyone else." she said.

"Yes but he dose that because he is really saying is he will protect my friends with all his power." I said.

"Wow I never looked at it that way." she said as we walked in.

"Hey what's going on bro." said Soul from a table.

"We kind of fell asleep after we got home from shopping with Black*star and Tsubaki." I said scratching the back of my head.

"Wow Maka that's a beautiful necklace your wearing but I never seen it in a store before." said Natalie.

"Actually come to think of it I've never seen this I a shop before either. Where did you get this Cole?" she asked me.

"Ok you caught me I had it made be a friend of mine that is the greatest jewelry maker in the world and since he owed me one I had him make this for me. He crafted it I made the design." I said.

"So this is a one in a kind?" she asked.

"Yup." I said.

"That makes me love you even more." she said as she hugged me.

"Love you too." I said.

"Lets go dance." she said pulling on my arm.

"Ok ok no need to tare my arm off." I said as we walked onto the dance floor.

She put her arms around my neck and I wrapped my arms around her. "This song is perfect." she said as we started to dance to the slow song.

We danced for about ten minutes before, "Ow Maka that's my foot." I said as she backed up.

"Oh sorry maybe you should lead." she said as she took my hand.

We danced for another twenty minutes before, "Maka come dance with your Papa." said Spirit running towards us.

"No I'm dancing with Cole and frankly I don't want to dance with you." she said.

The next thing I knew I was hit in the face. "What the hell man!" I shouted at him.

"Shut up you demon I told you to stay from Maka." he said making blades appear from his back.

"Shut the hell up you bastard! Why would I listen to you at least Maka loves me! And you wonder why Maka hates. If it's a fight you want then I won't hold back." I said making three blades appear from my forearms. He lunged at me I quickly ran underneath him.

I was about to strike but then I heard "Stop it." I quickly got rid of my blades and simply flipped him.

I walked over to Maka and said "Alright I'll do what ever you want." I said as I held her close to me. I could here Spirits footsteps coming closer I shouted at him "Think about this dumbass if you hurt me do you think Maka would ever forgive you!"

He stopped and looked at Maka. "Maka I was only protecting you." he said stepping closer.

"From what? I hate you Papa don't you ever come near me or Cole ever again." she said crying into my chest.

"Fine." he said as he walked off.

"I'm sorry Maka don't cry this night isn't ruined yet." I said

"I'm not crying cause this night is ruined I'm crying cause my stupid dad hurt you and it's my fault cause I told you to stop it." she said.

"It's not your fault Maka it's my fault case I was stupid enough not to dodge the attack." I said holding her. She looked up and kissed me.

Everyone was staring at us but then went back to doing what they wanted when I noticed them. Kid walked up and asked "You ok."

"Ya we'll be fine sorry about the mess." I said.

"Don't worry about it but I meant are you ok that cut looks deep." he said.

"Ya I'm fine just a flesh wound." I said.

The rest of the party was normal we danced, we talked, we laughed.

"Alright Cole lets go home I'm pretty tired." said Maka resting her head on me.

"Ok see you guys later." I said as we walked out.

On the way home Maka fell asleep so I had to carry her into the house then to her room. I laid her down on her bed. I was about to walk out but remembered hat Maka asked for five kisses a day and I had only given her four. So I walked over to her bed and kissed her on the lips. I then went to my room and fell asleep.


	9. A Good Mission?

I do not own Soul Eater in anyway, shape, form, or alternate dimension. Trust me if I did Cole would be in the anime. This is only here for entertainment purposes only.

Chapter 9: A good Mission?

It has been about a month since the incident at the party. Maka still hates her father, but that's expected. No issues have happened between me and Maka for some reason I felt like Maka would have hated me after embarrassing her at the party.

I sat down on the couch with Maka for about I minute till we heard a knock at the door. I walked up to answer the door to see it was Black*star and Soul. "Hey guys what do you want?" I asked.

They just grinned and started to drag me out the door. "Don't worry Maka we will bring him back soon." said Soul closing the door.

They started to drag me across the ground when I kicked Black*star in the face. "What the hell man I was just sitting there and you drag me on the ground."

"Sorry bro we just need to know why you have been doing missions around town with your skill you could do 7 missions a day with no issues." Said Soul

"Well me and Maka just want to do short missions to get home to relax." I said.

"So your in a rut." said Black*star laughing.

"I wasn't asking for your opinion." I said to the blue haired assassin.

"Ok ok I'm just saying you need to do something else for a change." said Black*star.

"Fine what did you have in mind?" I asked.

"How about this mission." he said handing me a mission page.

"Huh?"

"It is a 3 day mission and all you have to do is collect souls at night. So think of it as a mini vacation with a little side work." said Soul.

"Alright I'll see what Maka thinks about it." I said.

"I think it is a great idea." said someone behind me. It was Maka "What, Soul and Black*star dragged you away of coarse I followed you." she said hugging me.

"Alright we'll go." I said hugging her back.

"Great so were is the location?" asked Maka.

"Um it is in England." I responded.

"Cool sounds fun to me." said Maka dragging me back home.

"Alright bye guys see you when we get back." I said to them as we went home.

We got our supplies together and put them in a bag and tied them to the bike. "All set to go Cole?" she asked.

"Yup let's get going." I responded.

"Alright then lets go." she said as she hopped on the bike.

It took us one day to get there because we didn't stop to sleep, but Maka did fall asleep on my back a couple of times. "Alright we finally made it. God I'm tiered." I said as we walked into a hotel room.

"This is a nice room don't you think Cole?" she said, but I never responded because I fell asleep on my bed as soon I we walked in.

I woke up to see Maka reading a book at the edge of my bed. "You alright it is three o'clock in the morning?" I asked.

"Ya just had a nightmare so I thought I would read it off." she responded.

"Well why don't you talk about it you will feel better." I said as she faced me.

"Ok. We where fighting a enemy and I was hurt lying on the ground, and then I saw you jump up and attack them. You defeated them, but you fell to the ground with a blank stare like you were dead. The weird part was that you had black eyes and really long fangs." she said.

"Well that was a weird dream." I said. In my mind 'She can't know that that's what I look like when the demon gives me power. It's just coincidence.' I though to myself.

"You ok you haven't said anything in a while?" she asked.

"Nothing so do you feel better now?" I asked as I kissed her on the forehead.

"Ya I am now." she responded as she hugged me.

"Alright go back to bed." I said.

She crawled her way over to me and said "Can I sleep with you just incase I have another nightmare." I smiled and let her crawl into my bed. She cuddled up to me and she felt cold so I hugged her and we fell asleep just like that.

We awoke and Maka went to go take a shower while I turned on the TV. I watched TV for about seven minutes till Maka got out of the shower. She crawled over to me and asked "What do you want to do to day?"

"Well I saw that there is a fair today so we could go to that." I replied.

"Ok that sounds fun to me, but where did you see a fair?" she asked.

I pointed to the TV and said "Whoever said TV wasn't helpful is a liar." I replied.

She giggled "Ok sure whatever you say." she said as she looked me in the eyes and kissed me.

I pulled away to go hop in the shower, but Maka pulled me back down and continued to kiss me. We laid there for about ten minutes before I said "I'll only be a couple of minutes." she just smiled and let me go this time.

"Ok just hurry up." she demanded.

It took me five minutes to get out of the shower. "Hey Maka have you seen my shirt anywhere?" I asked before I noticed she wasn't on the bed anymore.

Instead she was behind the door waiting to jump hug me. "Yup I sure have." she said as she held out my black and blue shirt.

I just let her stay there hugging me from behind until I heard her gasp I quickly turned around to see her crying. "What's wrong Maka?" I asked as I held her arms. She just touched my scar that Medusa caused with one of her arrows. "Oh that old thing don't cry over something that happened years ago." I said as I held Maka close to me.

"Sorry it just upsets me that she hurt you." she said.

"It's fine, but I should be thanking you." I said.

"For what?" she asked.

"Well you were the one that killed her and the one that saved Crona." I said.

She stopped crying and said "Your right I shouldn't dwell up things of the past." she said as she hugged me.

"There you go. Now let's go down to that fair." I said as I slipped on my shirt.

We stayed at the fair till night fall where we went off to collect souls. We only had to collect a total of thirty souls over the whole so we only collected ten tonight. We headed back to the hotel to go to bed, but Maka never even thought of getting in a separate bed she just pulled me down to the closest bed so we could sleep. We also kissed for about fifteen minutes before we decided to fall asleep. That entire night I was thinking of a way to thank Soul and Black*star when we get back. This mission was awesome.

Or that's what I thought for now.


	10. A new foe

I do not own Soul Eater in any way, shape, form, or alternate dimension. Trust me if I did Cole would be a real character in the anime. This is only here for entertainment purposes only.

Chapter 10: A new foe

I woke up to see Maka still sleeping nuzzled up against my chest. I wondered why she was still sleeping till I noticed it was only six o'clock in the morning. I wrapped my arms back around my sleeping beauty and kissed her on the forehead before I fell back asleep.

I was woken up an hour later by Maka who just sat up to stretch her arms out. "Good morning there sleepy head." I said as she jumped to the remark.

"Oh I'm sorry if I woke you up." she said while she cuddled back up to me.

"No your fine." I said.

As I was about to reach for the remote before "Don't turn on the TV just continue to lay down with me, please?" she asked with her puppy dog pout.

I gave in and slid back into bed with her. "Ok, but only because I can't say no to you." I said as I faced her.

"Well it is a good thing I have so much power over you." she said as she began to kiss me.

She was the one to extend the kiss for the first time. I usually extended it but didn't care that much that she extended the kiss. Her tongue made her way around my mouth, but learned to stay away from my fangs. While my tongue just made it's way to every part of her mouth. After about fifteen minutes of kissing she pulled away.

"What's wrong Maka?" I asked.

"Nothing it's just if I continued I don't know how far I would have gone." she said in embarrassment.

That thought made my face red and nose bleed extra fast. "Well it doesn't bother me." I said as I wiped the blood away. "I don't care as long as I'm with you I'm happy." I said as I wrapped my arms around her stomach.

"Well I think I am going to go take a shower now." she said as she kissed me before she made her way to the bathroom.

I waited alone in silence for her to get done, but my mind was at a loss. I was thinking of what Maka said when I know I shouldn't be. My nose started to bleed again, but I snapped out of it when I heard the door open.

"What wrong why aren't you watching TV?" she asked as she sat at the edge of the bed.

"Well you did say to not watch TV and just be with you." I said with a smirk.

She giggled lightly and said "Well aren't we the best listener." she said as she hugged me.

"Alright I'll be out in a sec." I said as I walked into the bathroom.

I took a quick shower which took about five minutes. Then I saw Maka looking out the window. "Let's go sightseeing today Cole." she said as she walked up to me.

"Ok sounds fun." I said as I kissed her.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

We walked around all day or I should say I walked around all day cause at points Maka's feet started to hurt so I carried her which I didn't mind. At ten o'clock at night we finally reached Big Ben. "Wow this is so beautiful." said Maka amazed by the clock tower.

"Ya. Huh what that?" I asked as I pointed to the white clocked figure.

"What?" she asked as she looked up to see the figure coming closer to us.

"Well it is you that's good." the figure said.

"What are you talking about?" asked Maka.

"Was I talking to you." it said as it attacked Maka with nothing.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh" she screamed in pain.

"What did you do to here?" I yelled at the figure while bringing three blades out of my forearm.

"Just give me my demon back and I will go." said the figure.

"What?" I asked.

"Give me, the witch Karma, her demon back." she said as she removed her hood.

"So it is your fault." I yelled in rage.

"Yup I gave the demon to you, but now I want it back." she said.

"It's YOUR fault that my life was hell. , I'll kill you." I said as I lost control.

.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ok we switch to Maka's point of view for now because Cole losses his mind.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

His fang grew longer to the point to which they stuck out of his mouth and his eyes turned completely black just like in my dream.

He seemed to be more relaxed now but still looked the same as in the dream. "Cole are you alright." I asked.

"Hehehahahahahaah hahahahahahah. I guess I should thank you for the body madam Karma, but I will not go back with you. I want to use this body to its full extent." He said.

"What, you dare defy me." she said as she went to attack him.

"Hmp, to slow." he said as he appeared behind her. He not only stabbed her but punched her to the ground and created a crater. "Soul." he said as he made a wavelength into his hand. "Cannon!" he yelled as he shot a long shockwave at her.

"You may have won today but you will die next time." said a voice out of nowhere.

"Ya Ya we'll see about that." he said just before he grabbed a hold of his head and said "You can't win so quit trying to stop me." he said as he fell to the ground.

"Cole! Cole! Cole are you ok Cole say something." I screamed. His eyes faded back to normal and his fangs went back to normal. I just cried over his chest and hope he would be ok.

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alright lets switch back to Coles point of view.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

"It's dark in here, but then why can i see my hand in front of me." I wondered.

"You should have just stayed down." said a voice.

"Who's there?" I asked

Someone appeared in front of me. He looked exactly like me, but with black hair, and wearing the suit I wore to Kid's party a month ago, but it was white with black stripes same as the fedora.

"Well I would think it is pretty obvious I'm your demon. The one Karma put in you." he said.

"Not for long." I said as I ran up to him.

I turned half of my arm into a blade. He dogged the attack by flipping over my head then tried to attack from behind, but I quickly turned around and blocked with my arm blade. "Not bad." he said.

" I'm still going to beat you." I said.

"Ya ya jus keep telling yourself that." he said

I quickly stabbed him in the chest. "Ha your dead now." I said.

"Hahahahahahhahaha do you really think a stab will kill a demon." he said.

I quickly jumped back to see the wound re-heal itself. "Fine than try this on for size. ANTI-WAVE!" I yelled as I hit him in the gut.

"I know all your tricks you can't beat me, but do you know all my tricks?" he asked as he held out his arm.

"Ya." I said repeating his movements.

"Probably should have saved that for you instead of her, but you can never match my strength." he said.

"We'll see." I said.

"SOUL…" he yelled.

"SOUL…" I yelled.

"CANNON." we yelled at the same time. The wavelengths hit each other creating sparks.

"Just give up you can't win and you know it just let me take over your pathetic life." he said.

"Your right my life is pathetic." I said as he was winning the battle.

He looked surprised. "But I have people I hold near to me so…" I said as our strengths matched again, "I will not let you win not now not ever. My life means something to others so I will defeat you!" I yelled as I started to beat his strength.

"What no way, there's no way you can defeat me!" he screamed as my wavelength engulfed his body.

He lays there on the ground unable to move. "Keep dreaming." I said.

I walked up to him and stomped my foot on his chest. "Hehehehe you may have won for now, but you will need my power again." he said as he sank through the floor.

"We'll see." I said. I had won and as I stood there a flash of light engulfed my body.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N Hi guys I will say this was my favorite chapter so far. Tell me what you think. Now this may or may not come back to bite him in the ass but who knows oh wait I do.


	11. Back Home

I do not own Soul Eater in anyway, shape, form, or alternate dimension. If I did Cole would be in the anime. This is here for entertainment proposes only.

Chapter 11: Back Home

"Aghhhhhhhhhhh!" I yelled as I woke up in a hospital bed.

"Hey are you ok?" asked Soul who was standing right next to me.

"Ya just a weird dream." I said to him.

"It happened again didn't it?" he asked.

"Ya it did." I responded.

"You think you'll be ok?" he asked.

"Ya I don't think it will happen for a long time." I said looking at my hand.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I forced him into a mental battle and I won so he shouldn't be able to take over again." I said.

"Well that's good." he said.

"Hey where's Maka I didn't hurt her did I?" I asked.

"No she went out to get you some supplies just incase you wanted to eat if you woke up." he said.

"Ok that's good." I said looking at the sheets.

"You know we all thought you might have died you've been out for a week." he said.

"A week." I said in surprise.

"Ya, but Maka kept saying you would pull through just for her." he said.

"Well she was right." I said.

"Ya ya I know." he said.

"Hey Soul is Cole up yet." she asked looking down on the ground.

"Yup I'm awake just for you." I said.

"Cole!" she yelled attacking me with a hug.

"Ow." I said in pain.

"Oh I'm sorry are you ok?" she asked backing up.

"Ya just a little sore." I said grabbing her hand and pulling her over to me.

"Oh well why don't you rest." she said.

"I've been sleeping for a week I want to go do stuff." I said getting out of the bed grabbing the clothes Maka brought for me.

"Ok but no crazy stuff." she said.

"I know I only want to go see everyone." I said as I walked to a changing room. "And Maka I'm sorry." I said.

"For what." she asked in confusion.

"I didn't want you to see me like that I hate looking like that." I said.

"It's ok I don't care." she said.

I got dressed in my original clothes and started to walk in the hallway.

We finally met up with Black*star and Tsubaki "Hey Black*star." I said.

"Hey man you seem to be doing fine." he said shaking me around.

"Hey Black*star you mind not killing me more." I said.

"MAKA CHOP!" yelled Maka hitting him in the back of the head.

"Ow what was that for?" he asked.

"He just got out of a serious battle and you decide to shake him around like a lunatic." she said helping me stand up.

"Sorry about that man." he said.

"It's cool just don't try to kill me again." I said.

"Ah it seems Maka's little demon hero is awake." said a voice from behind.

"Hey Kid how you doing." I asked as I spun around to face him.

"Good but I should be asking you that." he said walking up with Liz and Patty.

"Ya I'm fine just mad at myself for losing control." I said.

"Well at least your back to normal." he said.

"Ya that's true," I said.

We all just stood around and talked for the rest of the day then me and Maka went home to rest.

"Ah it's good to be back home." I said.

"Ya it has been a week since you last were here. I also made some changes to the house while you were gone." she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well I tried to sleep alone for the last week…" she said bringing me over to my room. "But I just can't sleep without you anymore." she said showing me a larger bed in my room.

"Huh?" I asked to make sure I heard right.

"So I turned my room into a study room and got a bigger bed for both of us to sleep in." she said dragging me over to the bed.

Both of us kicked off our shoes as we fell onto the bed kissing. Her tongue made her way all around my mouth as I did to her. After about ten minutes she started to lift up my shirt we broke away so I could take it off all the way. She then laid her head down on my chest and said "I love you Cole."

"Love you too." I said as I took the cover and covered us up and went to sleep.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-

I woke up to Maka awake rubbing my chest I said "Morning angle."

"Morning." she said giving me a morning kiss.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked sitting up from bed and holding Maka in my arms.

"I don't know I kinda just want to stay in this comfortable bed with you." she said.

"Sounds like a plan, but I have been in a bed for a week so I just want to do something with you." I said laying back down into bed putting her on top of me.

"Then let's go for a walk." she said looking down at me.

"Ok and I won't let anyone disturb us." I said moving her hair out of my face.

"Good cause I only want to be with you right now." she said kissing me.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

We started to take a walk through the park holding Maka as close as possible. We sat down on a bench under a tree.

"Hey Maka why do you love me?" I asked.

"What?" she asked to my question.

"I mean how could you love a demon like me all my life I have been hated, rejected, and run off you're the first person besides Soul and Natalie to accept me as a human. My own parents hated me when they found out that I had a demon inside me." I said.

"That just means you need even more of my love you deserve all the attention I can give." she said hugging me.

"Plus you're the only one that wasn't terrified of my demon." I said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Soul was even scared after what I had done." I said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Maka I'm sorry I lied don't be mad or scared when I tell you the truth." I said.

"Ok fine but what are you talking about?" she asked for the last time.

"There wasn't a killer that snuck in I killed my parents when I lost control." I said pushing away from Maka knowing she would hate me. "I left as soon as I saw Souls terrified face." I said.

"Why would you lie to me?" she asked.

"I'm sorry I thought you would hate me, so I thought if I told you now you would forgive me. I guess I was wrong." I said as I stood up and started to walk away.

"You should have told me sooner." she said hugging me from behind "I would have started to give you attention sooner." she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just because your body killed them doesn't mean it was your choice." she said snuggling her head into my back.

"Thank you." I said turning around to face her.

"Your welcome." she said hugging me.

We finished our walk and made it back home where we just spent the rest of the day together never leaving each others side.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A/N Hey guys review this story and read my other stories as well. Tell anyone and everyone you know to read this.

NO FLAMES!


	12. DWMA concert

I don't own Soul Eater in any way, shape, form or alternate universe so there. This is only here for entertainment purposes only. Nor do I own any of the songs mentioned in this chapter.

Chapter 12:DWMA Concert

I had woken up to Maka shifting around in the bed. My second day out of the hospital and this has just all been about relaxing. About ten minutes the door busts open with Spirit coming through the door. "Alright Cole where is Maka cause she isn't in her….." he stopped as he noticed Maka laying down on my bare chest. "What the hell is going on here!" he yelled.

Maka had woken up just in time for me to devise a very devilish plan to piss off Spirit. I leaned down to Maka and whispered "Play along we are going to make your papa really mad."

She whispered back "Ok sounds fun."

"Oh well good morning Maka Ready for round two." I said looking at Spirit to see his reaction. He didn't look to happy which is what I wanted.

"Oh I don't know Cole my papa is standing right there." she said pointing to her very pissed of father.

"Oh he'll get over it especially if I marry you one day." I said making sure Spirit could not see below Maka's head.

"Ok I guess you are right." she said flipping over on top of me. "Ready?" she asked with a smile on her face because of the angry death scythe.

"Whenever you are." I said kissing Maka. She started to move her body up and down. "Very convincing." I whispered.

"Thank you that is what I was aiming for." she whispered back.

"Alright that is enough." he said ripping the covers off to see that it was a joke.

Now Maka looked pretty pissed off. "Ya know we wouldn't have pulled that if you didn't even come here. Why can't you just accept the fact that I love Cole and he loves me and he would never hurt me even if the demon inside took over!" she yelled at her papa.

"But Maka I am just looking after my little girl." he said.

"You are in the shit now man." I said putting my hands behind my head.

"I haven't needed looked after for five years no I was on my own at the age of ten, why would I want you to look over me?" she asked.

Now he looked over at me and said "This is all your fault you and you goddamn demon."

"No this is all your fault everything was fine till you said anything about him." said Maka hugging me.

"Fine let's see how long you last without me." he said as he left the apartment.

"Maka, Maka, Maka, Maka." I chanted her name.

"Did you really mean that?" she asked.

"Mean what?" I asked to her question.

"You said that you would marry me so do you mean that?" she asked.

"Hehehehehehehe, Oh Maka, Maka, Maka you should know that I don't consider you my girlfriend right." I said.

"Really?" she asked as she got all teary eyed.

"Nope. I consider you my wife already." I said giving Maka I long kiss.

"Oh Cole I love you so much." she said knocking me back down on to the bed with a hug.

-.-.-.-….-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-

We walked around town to see Soul and the rest of the gang. We walked up to them, but when we got there they just gave me a your going to do something look. So I had to ask "What do you all want?"

"How did you know we were going to ask something?" asked Black*star.

"Cause I am not an idiot." I replied.

"Fine, we want to you to do a little concert for the DWMA tonight." said Natalie who was holding on to Souls arm.

"What are you guys kidding he gets back from a serious injury and you want him to go play a guitar and sing for you all." said Maka.

"Hehehe sounds like fun I'll do it." I said.

"What?" the all asked in unison.

"Ya I don't like to relax all the time it just isn't my style." I said.

"We didn't think you would agree so easily." said Liz.

"Well you all thought wrong, and Maka thanks for looking after my well being, but it really sounds like fun." I said throwing my arm around her.

"Ok, but you better sing a song just for me." she said with a smile on her face.

"You didn't have to ask that I was going to do it anyway." I said giving her a kiss.

"Aw aren't you sweet." she said hugging me.

"Alright then I will tell everyone to be at the school around seven o'clock." said Soul.

"Cool just have everything set up by the time I arrive." I said as we all walked away.

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

The day went by really fast cause it was already time for us to start the concert. It seemed that everyone turned out for this thing. I gave Maka one final kiss before I went on stage with my signature black and white guitar.

"This first one goes out to all the people here at the DWMA!" I shouted as I started to play "This war is ours" by Escape the Fate(Don't know the song go look it up.)

The song was finally over and then everyone started to cheer. "Soul Eater get up here." I said as I waved my brother up.

"What do you want me to do?" he whispered.

"Just sing about you." I said throwing him a mic and starting up some beats. Soul sang so scandalous. (If you don't know that song then why are you even reading soul eater stuff)

He had finished the song and hopped back down were everyone started to attack him. Natalie finally made her way through the crowd and kissed him in front of everyone which made every single girl angry at her cause she had Soul all to herself.

Now it was time to begin the next song. I then played the song 'Something' by Escape the fate. After that song was played Maka must of thought that it was meant for her cause she ran out of the building eyes full of tears. (that song is like if you break up with your girlfriend you are telling her to piss off.) I quickly panicked and told Black*star to get up on stage and prove that he is the greatest. He quickly jumped up on stage and started to sing 'I never lose myself'. I ran as fast as I could till I finally made it to where Maka was standing. "Maka what's wrong?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Why would you sing that song towards me?" she asked with a pissed off attitude.

"Hehehehe hahahahahahah! You really think that was directed at you? That song was just for fun I still have to sing your song and that one is all original made by me and all." I said as I hugged her.

"Really, but why would did you keep looking at me the entire time?" she asked.

"What am I not aloud to look at my Maka?" I asked as I gave her a kiss.

She finally stopped sobbing and kissed me. "Sorry, well you have a concert to finish." she said pulling me all the way back to the auditorium. Black*star had just finished singing I never lose myself.

I had hopped back up on stage as Black*star jumped down into the opened arms of Tsubaki. I could tell that I just caused them two to start dating. "Alright let's hear it for Black*star!" I shouted as everyone chanted "Black*star Black*star Black*star."

"Ok. I think it is time I sang a song for the greatest girl in the world." I said as everyone just looked at Maka.

**You stood by my side**

**All of the time.**

**You are my pride,**

**You are the reason I still try.**

**You know I hate to see you cry,**

**Even when filled with joy.**

**Your tears make me fall,**

**Into your love.**

**My mistakes are abandoned by you,**

**You bring me in,**

**Into your love.**

**You are the reason why I still grin.**

**You know I hate to see you cry,**

**Even when filled with joy.**

**Your tears make me fall,**

**Into your love.**

**Two different minds,**

**But the same soul.**

**Binned by one simple chain,**

**Made in the rain.**

**You know I hate to see you cry,**

**Even when filled with joy.**

**Your tears make me fall,**

**Into your love.**

The song was over and Maka had jumped up on stage and attacked me with a hug. She didn't want to let go, but did so I could finish the concert and go home.

The rest of the concert had finished at 10 pm. Maka looked like she was going to fall asleep in a chair. I picked her up and carried her to the bike outside. When the bike started up she was completely awake.

When we reached home she continued to sit on the bike with her arms held out. I knew what she wanted. So I finally gave in and picked her up. I made it to our room and laid her on the bed. I removed my shirt, cause I know Maka would hit me with her book if she woke up to her head on some cheap fabric instead of my bare skin.

I crawled into bed with her now. I thought she was sleeping, but as I turned off the lamp I was assaulted with a million kisses. She would not let up so I decided to pull her into a passionate kiss. I didn't let her have entrance right away cause I wanted her to beg for it. She continually licked my lips as she continued to kiss me. I finally gave her what she wanted and opened my mouth. She quickly stared to pet my tongue with hers. Soon she wrapped her tongue around mine. We stayed like this for a long time not letting up until Maka pulled away leaving a trail of saliva that still connected mine and her tongues.

She laid her head down on my chest and said "I love you with all my heart."

"I love you with all my heart and soul." I said to her. She giggled to that comment. She finally was falling asleep ,but not before I made her feel some pleasure. I pulled her up and kissed her on the neck, I could tell she enjoyed it cause she moaned in pleasure. I finally placed her back down on my chest to sleep.

-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A/N Yea I was really debating on this chapter due to all the songs, but finally said to hell with it.

Please review. NO FLAMES!


	13. Karma's a bitch

Chapter 13: Karma's a Bitch

Today was a bit unusual. Not at home everything was fine, I got up, Maka gave me a kiss, we got ready for school, ate breakfast, and left. It was when we got to school that things got weird. As soon as we entered the building all the girls just ran over to me attacking me with questions I was really annoyed. Especially since they all liked me now, but my heart will always belong to Maka.

Every time we went somewhere new I had to give Maka a kiss just to remind everyone that I was taken. By the end of the day I had kissed her about twenty time, just at school. She was aggravated, but I don't think she minded the extra attention. What made it worse is that this continued for three weeks straight.

Today after school me and Maka were assigned a mission to collect twenty eggs. I was pissed due to the fact that it seemed to easy, but was glad because I could be alone with Maka for once, or so I thought.

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.

We were in Paris, which was cool cause we went on top of the Eiffel tower and Maka didn't even want to do the mission she told me she just wanted to stay up there, listen to music, and dance with me. Of coarse we danced for a while, but then I told her the sooner we finish the mission the sooner we can come back to the tower. She happily agreed and we were off.

The mission was super easy, because they were all in the same general area. Maka made mince meat out of them all really fast, I guess she wanted to go back to the Eiffel tower again. I was about to devour the last egg when Maka asked, "Hey what do souls taste like? I asked Soul before, but he just said they tasted 'cool' and then walked off." she asked.

"Well they can taste like anything you want them to taste like. Souls don't really have a certain flavor, so I make them taste like what ever I want them to. Even your kisses." I said as I ate the last egg.

"O..oh." she said blushing.

I walked over to her and kissed her on the lips. "Na, your kisses still taste better." I said as she smiled and I was about to kiss her again, but more passionately.

Then we heard "YAHOOOOO! I the great Black*star am here to make your night even better." yelled Black*star standing with Kid, Liz, Patti, Tsubaki, Soul, and Natalie.

"Sorry did we interrupt something?" asked Kid.

"Ya, you kinda did." I said putting my arm around Maka who put her hands around my waist.

"Oh, sorry about that we didn't mean to ruin a moment for you two." said Liz.

"It's ok, but what are you all doing here?" asked Maka.

"Oh, we were all sent on a mission together." said Soul.

"Ok well were off to the Eiffel tower see you guys later." I said trying to hastily get away with Maka. Patti threw me back to were I was standing moments ago.

"Oh, no you don't we were told to find you and drag you along." said Natalie.

"Damn, I thought you would say that." I cursed.

"So what do we have to do?" asked Maka.

"We were ordered to investigate a witch in the nearby area." said Kid.

That made me tense up while thinking 'No not her any witch but her.'

"Cole you were assigned for this personally, because you have the most experience with this particular witch." said Tsubaki.

All I could think was 'Damn! Damn! Damn! No the demon will get loose again I just know it.'

"Yes Cole it is Karma." said Soul looking worried.

"Damnit, why do we have to go we were almost killed last time. Plus I don't want to see Cole get hurt again." said Maka beating me to the complaint.

"We know, but it can't be helped." said Tsubaki

"Let's just get it over with." I said letting go of Maka. "Were do we go?" I asked.

"A church twelve blocks away." said Black*star.

"Ok, lets go." I said walking in that direction ahead of everyone.

I didn't want to waste time so I let Black*star do the sneaking around and since it was Black*star I knew it wouldn't be long before we had to fight. When we spotted Karma Black*star jumped down shouting "YAHOO! You the witch known as Karma, I the great Black*star will defeat you and make you pay for making my friends life a living hell!"

We all jumped down after he yelled. "Oh really now is that a fact. Now Cole I will ask one more time, give me the demon or I will kill you and your friends?" she asked.

"And if I give it to you, you'll leave my friends alone?" I asked starting to walk up to her.

"We'll see." she said as I jumped back turning into a scythe and Maka caught me.

"You bitch." I said.

"Oh, no now it looks like I have to kill your friends for sure now. I think I will start with the loud mouth one." she said attacking Black*star who slammed into a wall.

Kid passed out due to the fact the church was unsymmetrical, I though we had worked that issue out, oh well I guess he still needs to work on it.

It was just me, Maka, Soul, and Natalie. Soul and Natalie charged straight forward. "No you idiots!" I shouted as they were pushed back by what seemed like nothing.

"Is this really all you can do I am disappointed." she said crossing her arms.

"Let's go SOUL SYMPHONY!" we yelled as we started to create witch hunter.

"Witch…" Maka started to say ,but then I stopped her.

"No keep going." I told her. "Positive soul energy 140%." I said.

"Genie hun….." she tried to say again.

"No more power." Positive soul energy 180%.

"DEMON HUNTE….." she tried to say again.

"No. Positive soul energy 200%! Level two demonic scythe mode." I said as I transformed from having one blade to three. A smaller blade on the back.

"What the hell is this?" asked Maka.

"This is called level two. This is what happens when someone has 200% soul symphony. This lasts longer than any of the previous modes. Plus instead of making the weapon stronger it makes the miester stronger as well." I told her.

"So we just got ten times stronger?" she asked,

"Yes, but it will only last three minutes for us cause we have not practiced it before." I responded.

"Three minute's is all I need." said Maka charging at Karma.

Maka was way faster than she was before she got behind Karma and made three cuts in her back with one swing. Karma quickly recovered from the attack and tried to hit us with wind needles, but as she summoned them we were already attacking again. Karma's wounds just kept healing after each hit. Before we knew it the three minutes were up and Maka passed out due to exhaustion.

I quickly turned back to normal to protect Maka. "Let's see how should I finish this worthless little bitch off?" Karma asked herself.

"Say that again. I fucking dare you." I swore at her.

"Now, now just wait your turn I will kill you momentarily." she said mocking my threat.

Now I was pissed. **"Let me help kid you know you can't win so just let me take over."** said the demon.

'No.' I told it mentally.

"**To bad I have already started the process, just look at yourself." **he said as I noticed my fangs were sticking out of my mouth and my fingernails turned into claws.

Then my eyes were starting to go black and then I was completely gone.

Maka's POV

I looked up to see Cole standing there hands hanging down. All I could think was 'Did it happen. Was Cole gone?'

"Hey get up." said Black*star who had helped me up from the ground.

"Thanks." I said accepting Black*stars hand.

"So this is what Cole looks like when the demon takes over. What power." said Kid who had gotten over the symmetry.

"Ya, but he will come back." I said trying to reassure myself.

"Hopefully." said Soul who was now carrying Natalie.

"Hehehehehehehehe, this kid's body is way to easy to take over when he wants to protect people." said Cole, but everyone knew it was the demon talking. Cole now stood straight up for everyone to see his eyes have turned black and his fangs sticking out of his mouth.

"Now come back to me my demon." said Karma.

"I told you once before, I will not go back to being your science project." he said making three blades come out of his right forearm.

"Then I guess I will force you back." said Karma throwing wind needles at him.

"Was that suppose to hurt?" asked the demon and three more blades came out of his left forearm.

"No way his soul it is huge!" shouted Kid.

I never actually looked at the soul like this before I guess it couldn't hurt to look. I saw the biggest soul I have ever thought possible. It was bigger than the church itself, I could only see little pieces of it on the side of the inner church walls. I fell to my knees in fear of his power. "NO, no, no, no this isn't possible."

"Well it is Maka, Coles soul is no longer inside that body." said kid.

I started to cry, but then a hand touched my shoulder, it was Soul. "He'll make it back, I know he will." he said

"I hope so." I told him.

He's moving!" shouted Black*star.

He moved towards Karma and met her face to face. Karma tried to attack, but he had vanished like the wind and appeared behind her and swung his arm to no avail. She had dodged and placed him in a wind cage so he couldn't move.

"!" he shouted and the wind cage was gone. Karma who was still in shock didn't even see him moving towards her. He had sliced her in the gut. She healed so it didn't matter.

"Hahahahhahahahahahha, you know you can't win just give up." She said not noticing that Cole was already in front of her. "What, no way." she said as Cole had grabbed her head with his hand. "What are you going to do?" she asked in fear.

"I am going to make sure you can't heal yourself this time." he said as he made a blade come out the bottom of his for arm stabbing her through the neck. Everyone was in shock to what he had done next. He had blades appear then disappear after they stabbed her in the face. "!" he laughed manically as a blood shower had come from the ground out of Karma. "Now time for this to be over. SOUL CANNON!" he shouted as a soul wavelength came shooting out of his hand towards Karma. Since he was at such a close distance she practically exploded.

I was so scared, could this really be Cole? I asked myself over and over. He turned his attention to us, more particularly me. He started to walk towards me. Everyone tried to protect me, but they were just pushed back by his power. He finally made it to me, he had picked me up by my pigtails. I was so scared I didn't know what to do. I closed my eyes so I didn't see his black eyes. The next thing I know I felt blood poor down from the sky, 'Did he kill me?' I asked myself. I didn't feel any pain at all so I opened my eyes to see a huge scythe blade coming out of Coles back. I looked to see that I had accidentally stabbed him straight through the gut. His body is now leaning on mine.

He put his hand on my shoulder to look up at me. I noticed that the fangs have receded into his mouth and his eyes where back to being crimson. Now I was scared more than ever, I hadn't just stabbed a demon that had token over Coles body, I had stabbed Cole himself. "I didn't mean to scare you, I'm sorry." he said as he kissed my lips before we had both fallen to the ground with a pool of his blood surrounded us.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

A/N oh, no Cole is dead, or is he. Will he be walking among the humans or flying about there heads as a spirit? To find out read the next chapter.


	14. Amnesia

Chapter 14:Amnesia

Maka's P.O.V

These last two months have been terrible I have been in so much shock that I barley have been talking to anyone. I have not been able to eat correctly, and every night seems to get colder. The worst part is that Cole has been in a coma since we had gotten back from that fateful night, and all because of me.

I was the one who put him in this state. He just lays there motionless, every time I go and visit him I think 'He's dead and it's all my fault.' If it wasn't for the fact that everyone says that he will make it through and it wasn't my fault, I would have committed suicide by now.

Today I visited him with everyone, we all were silent until the bell rang and everyone left. 'I should stay, I need to stay.' I kept telling myself as I walked to class. Everyone got to see Cole during lunch. Today I got lunch detention for being late to class so now I couldn't see him today. What was even worse is that Toby was there too. He always said to move on, he's dead, just be with me, it annoyed the hell out of me.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cole's P.O.V

I woke up to a bunch of people surrounding me. "Hey he's awake!" shouted a blue haired kid.

"Where am I, wait better question who am I." It was true I have no idea who I am I don't remember my name or who these people are.

"What?" they all asked at once in shock.

"Come on bro quit messing around it's us." said a white haired kid with shark teeth.

"Who is 'us'?" I asked.

"Come on you can't say you don't remember me the one the only great BLACK*STAR" shouted the blue haired boy.

"Who?" I asked.

"It seems that the poor kid has lost his memory." said a old looking guy with a lab coat and a screw in his head.

"Oh, man who the hell is going to tell Maka?" said a black haired boy with three white stripes.

"Who's Maka?" I asked them.

"Well first let's just give you your name." said the white haired boy.

"Ok. What's my name?" I asked.

"Your name is Cole Evans brother to me Soul Eater Evans." said the white haired boy.

"Ok, nice to meet you bro." I said with a smile on my face.

"And I am the great Black*star the man even death fears." said the blue haired one.

"Weird you seem more like a kid than a man, good to meet ya Black*star." I said as everyone laughed at the remark.

"I am DeaththeKid just call me Kid for short." said the symmetrical looking kid.

"And I'm Patti and this is my big sister Liz." said a girl with almost identical looking clothes with her sister.

She was patting my head, "Ya know I've known you for two seconds, but it seems like you pat my head all the time." I said as she giggled and continued to pat my head.

"I am Tsubaki, Black*stars partner." said the black haired girl with knee high boots.

"How ya doing Cole, I'm Natalie, Souls miester." said the girl hooked on to Souls arm.

"You look closer than partners if you ask me." I said.

"I am…" said the guy with the screw in his head before I cut him off.

"Professor Stein." I said while everyone gave me a WTH look. "What I can read, he has a name tag." I said pointing out Steins name tag.

"Oh." they all said in unison.

"Well why don't you take him and show him around the school and reintroduce him to Maka." said Stein.

"Ok, I heard she got lunch detention so it will be easy to find her." said Soul.

"Alright then we are off to find a girl named Maka." I said getting out of bed just to fall over with an aching pain in my gut. They helped me up and gave me a crutch to stand with. I removed my shirt to se a huge scar on my gut and another one on my back in the exact same spot.

"I guess he isn't completely healed, just get some rest for now." said Stein laying me on the bed.

"No way, I want to go and see this place." I said standing back up with the crutch. Soul helped me continue to stand.

"Alright, don't say I didn't tell you so." said Stein walking out of the room.

"Whatever let's just go guys." I said now walking on my own.

"OK, well then let's head over to Sid's room that's were Maka is." said Soul who was right in front of me just incase I fell.

Maka's P.O.V

The bell had rung for lunch to be over. I was so depressed that I didn't see Cole during lunch so I told myself that I would stay extra long after school. I walked out into the hallway to hear Black*star yell from around the corner I decided to walk my way over to him, but I was stopped by Toby. I tried to just walk away, but he grabbed me by the hair and held me against a wall.

"Now forget about that Cole kid he's dead except it." he said

"You better be lucky that there isn't a teacher around or I would so kick your ass." I barked

"Ya, ya now either kiss me or I can go hurt you little boyfriend." he said.

"Fine, just leave Cole alone." I said giving in.

He was about to kiss me, but then I heard Black*star yell "No get back here!"

"I guess we have to go through this again oh, well." I heard a familiar voice say. I opened my eyes to see Toby being punched in the face by what looked like Soul. "Hehehe, perfect hit yet again, now stay away from her or next time it will include death, GOT IT!" yelled the boy. I looked up to see Cole. COLE was up and about, not just that he protected me yet again from Toby. I saw his eyes they seem to be colorless.

I reached out to grab him, but as I did his eyes turned back to normal. "Hey looks like your doing better Cole." I said to him.

"I'm sorry do I know you?" he asked. I was shocked, he didn't know me.

"Cole quit joking it's me." I said as I hugged him.

"Oh, you must be Maka my meister nice to meet you." he said with a smile. My arms dropped at that remark.

I tried to say something, but then he fell to the ground coughing out blood. Black*star and Soul quickly picked him up and rushed him to the nurses office.

After Stein got him back to breathing normally we walked out so he could sleep. "What the hell is wrong with him?" I asked.

"Ummm…. Well he lost his memory he couldn't remember any of us earlier." said Kid.

"He didn't even know his own name." said Soul.

"So he has no recollection of me?" I asked.

"No, and Maka it might be better if you don't tell him everything." said Stein.

"Why?" I asked as I started to cry.

"Cause right now he could regain his memory at any moment, but with any disruption to his mind, he may never remember anything ever again." said Stein as Soul tried to comfort me.

"We're sorry Maka." said Soul.

"It's not your fault, it's mine. It's my fault that he lost his memory." I told them.

"No it's not." said everyone.

"Yes it is! It is all my fault that he can't remember a damn thing if only I didn't accidentally stab him!" I yelled.

Everyone just looked at me with a sign of depression on there face.

"No it's not your fault, you just said it was an accident. I may not remember what you did, but whatever it was I forgive you." said someone from in the nurses office.

We all ran in to see Cole sitting up in the bed with his arms crossed. He looked mad.

"Your mad at me for making you lose your memory aren't you." I said turning my head

"No ,I am mad at you for blaming yourself for something you didn't do on purpose. So stop it if you ask me my miester is not being to cool right now. I might have to find a different miester that is way cooler than you." he said.

"Fine go find your other partner, a partner that won't kill you." I said starting to walk out of the room.

"I was kidding. You seem like a really cool person. I would like to get to know you again." he said looking at the covers.

"Why? I was the one who gave you that new scar on your body." I said eyes full of water.

"I don't care. For some reason my mind and heart tell me to forgive you for whatever you might have done, or whatever you might do." he said waving his hand calling me over to him. "Now come on show me a smile." he said giving me a fangled tooth grin.

"I don't know if I can." I said looking at the ground.

"Well see." he said as he reached out and started to tickle me.

"Hahahahahhahaahhahahaha, stop…. It! Ok, ok I am smiling." I said as he stopped tickling me.

Everyone around us just started to laugh. "Well, Cole I hate to tell you this, but you can't go home quite yet. You need to stay here just incase something happens." said Stein.

"Alright, but I am going home tomorrow got it." said Cole with a sad expression.

"Bye, Cole. I'll be the first one to see you tomorrow." I said winking at him.

"Why?" he asked

"Well since we are partners we share the same house." I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"Oh, right I forgot that you were my meister. Well see you tomorrow partner." he said getting back down in the cover.

"Ya, see you tomorrow…..partner." I said with an aching pain in my heart. Everyone said there goodbyes and left.

When we got outside Soul told me, "Hey we need to put Cole's stuff in the extra room."

"Why?" I asked.

"Cause didn't you two start sleeping in the same bedroom?" asked Soul.

"Oh, ya I guess it would seem weird if our stuff was in the same room." I said dropping back down into depression.

"Ya know Maka your not the only one having a hard time with this. I just lost my brother I'm not doing to good either." said Soul now looking down at the ground.

"I know, I'm sorry it's just your not the one that did it to him." I said trying to cheer him up, but also putting myself down.

The next thing I knew I was smacked across the face by Natalie, "Didn't Cole just say it wasn't your fault himself. Now stop being so dramatic. And you mister cool guy, your not acting very cool your acting more like an emo. He did say that his **heart **told him not to be mad at Maka. So that means he is still in there somewhere." said Natalie lecturing us both.

"How can you be so strong willed about this?" I asked.

"Cause I look at the positives, Cole's not dead, he is at least trying to remember. I bet anything he is sitting up in the bad trying to remember anything he can about us." she said smiling.

"Your right Cole is alive and he will remember us." I said.

"Ya, and at least I can still have my brother around." said Soul looking up.

"Alright we have to be strong too, for Cole's sake." said Natalie putting her hand in the middle of the three of us.

"For Cole." said Soul placing his and on top of Natalie's.

"For Cole." I said placing my hand on top, now we know that we can be strong, together.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A/N Well at least he isn't dead. How is everyone going to adjust themselves to the new Cole. Continue to read to find out.

Please review.


	15. Trying

Chapter 15: Trying

I woke up in my old bed, alone. I was in my old room like before, before I started dating Cole. I wasn't just alone I felt cold. Not my body, but my soul was cold. I felt lonely without Cole, but he has no memory of me which made it worse.

I then told my self myself that he was alive which was good enough for me. He my not remember much, but at least I can be with him. My heart ached due to the fact I could see him, but not love him.

I got out of bed, took a shower, ate some breakfast, and I was about to walk out the door to see Cole, but stopped myself to grab his stuff for him to change into.

It may seem weird to head to school on a Saturday, but is where Cole was so I needed to go get him. I was about to start walking up the steps before I was stopped by the revving of an engine. It was Soul and Natalie, "Why are you two here?" I asked them as Soul turned the engine of and got off with Natalie.

"Well I knew you were going to come get Cole and I forced grumpy over here to come along." said Natalie pointing to the tiered Soul.

"I don't see why we had to go early I bet he isn't even up yet." said Soul scratching the back of his head.

"So, I bet he won't mind us waking him up." I said walking up the steps with a bag full of Coles clothes.

"Fine, but I am going to go back home and fall asleep when he is up and about." he said sluggishly walking up the steps.

"Fine I don't want you around when I show Cole around Death City to see if he remembers anything." I said lifting my head up into the air.

"I want to go!" wined Natalie

"That's fine you can come." I said as I reached the top of the steps.

"Well I am not letting my girl get looks from people so I am coming now." said Soul putting his arm around Natalie.

"Fine, but don't make me mad." I said as I opened the door to the school.

We reached the nurses office when I heard grunting, it was Cole. I rushed in to see Cole having a nightmare. "Aghhhhhhhhh!" he screamed will still asleep.

I ran over to him dropping my bag full of his clothes. I shook him as hard as I can to wake him up while shouting "Cole, wake up! It's just a dream, get up!"

He woke up sitting up faster than anything I've seen. His eyes were wide open. He looked so scared, but my question is of what. He turned his head towards mine looking scared as hell. The next thing I knew he hugged me as tight as possible and said "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry."

All I could do was hug him back and say "It's ok I know it was an accident. I'm just glad to know you remembered that much, at least you can say you are trying to remember." I comforted him until he pulled away and got a hold of himself.

"Ya I am going to try to remember everything as fast as I can. Starting off with how I scared you so much. I don't remembered how I scared you, but I do know I scared you a hell of a lot." he said looking at his hands.

"Hey breakdowns are so not cool." said Soul grinning with his shark teeth.

"If my memory is right I was always cooler than you." he said giving a fangled tooth grin.

"Maybe your memory is wrong then." he said giving Cole a high five.

"Ya, sure make fun of the guy with amnesia, you so funny." he said laughing at his sarcastic sentence.

We all laughed till I said "Oh, here you go. I brought some of your clothes, I thought you might want to change into something fresh." I said handing him his purple pants and black shirt.

"Thanks I'll be right back." he said getting up out of bed. We all jumped to catch him. "What?" he asked standing up perfectly fine.

"Well it's just that you know, you couldn't even stand correctly yesterday." said Natalie taking a step back.

"Oh, ya well I don't know, but I feel perfectly fine." he said flexing his muscles while taking his clothes to the changing room. Five minutes later he walks out with his clothes on. "Not to shabby, but I feel like I am missing something." he said

"Oh, ya." I said reaching into my bag. I pulled out a fedora and placed it on his head softly holding back my temptations to kiss him. "There ya go, now your outfit is complete." I said backing away.

"For some reason I feel like I am still missing something," he said which made me remember something he told me to do in the past.

I always put his fedora on him in the morning and gave him a kiss, but since he lost his memory I am not allowed to do that. "I wonder what it is, cause that's all you wear." I said sticking my tongue out at him.

He smiled and said "Well if you want to be so happy then…." he said before he started to tickle me. I swear he loves to tickle me, he may have lost his memory but he can remember that he enjoys tickling me till I pass out due to laughter. I know he does not remember, but somewhere deep inside he still loved me.

He stopped tickling me and moved back. "Alright you two quit playing around let's go around Death City." said Soul yawning.

"Alright, I'm sorry, but for some reason I like to hear Maka's laughter." he said as he walked out of the room with us.

We started to walkout of the school, then I remembered something important. I hurried my pace to try to get out quickly, before he showed up. "Maka, darling!" I heard a voice yell.

'Crap to late.' I old myself. Of course it was my lousy excuse for a father.

"Maka, hmm?" he looked puzzled for a second. "Cole I thought you were going to die!" he shouted at Cole.

"Nope, and who are you?" he asked. 'oh, no.' I told myself

"Is this some kind of joke. Whatever just stay away from Maka." he shouted.

"No can do. She is my partner after all, I can't abandon a friend." he said.

"Than I will force you to stay away from Maka." he said running up and kicking Cole so hard he crashed into a wall.

"Papa, stop!" I shouted as I was about to hit him with my book until… "Hehehehehehahahahahaha! Prepare yourself, time to die." he said standing up unharmed.

"What that should have hurt him a little bit." my father told himself.

"I warned you didn't I? Don't you dare tell me what to do, and who I can't be with." he said as he disappeared then reappeared in front of us while punching my papa so hard than he hit the wall so hard he coughed up blood. I noticed his eyes were colorless. They were gray and not red. He was like that when he punched Toby. I soon figured it out, he had his memory when someone pissed him off. "Be right back my dear." he said, but I knew it would not last long.

He made three blades come out of his forearms like he usually did when he fought my papa (They did this every week.). He disappeared and reappeared right in front of my papa. He pulled out of the wall he was stuck in, then threw him on the ground. He was moving the blades closer to my papa. I really thought he was going to kill him this time, but the blades disappeared and Cole simply knocked him out.

"Hehehehehehehe, this is so fun, after every week you lose you still try. Just give up." he said as he walked back to us. About two seconds later his eyes turned back to the original red shade.

"Hehehehehe, thanks for that death scythe you made me remember that I hate you. Come on guys lets go." said Cole walking out of the front doors.

I had to ask "So do you remember anything you just said?"

"Nope, I just remembered that I hate him." he said giving a half smile.

"Oh, that's fin cause I hate him too." I said nudging his arm.

"Hey about the other day. Um….. Well I'm sorry if that guy I punched was your boyfriend." he said

"No, no, no, no He is not my boyfriend. He is close by, but also far away." I said. He had a confused look on his face.

"I am so confused it is not even funny." he said scratching the back of his head. I started to laugh then he said "I said it wasn't funny." he mimicked himself in a sarcastic tone then started to laugh as well.

"Well let's go around Death City." said Natalie breaking up the laughter.

We showed him around our favorite places. Everything was fine until we reached his old house. "So you remember anything about this old place?" asked Soul

We looked back at him he looked like he was going to go insane "I feel some strange aura around this place. Like I did something horrible." he said as he hugged himself in fear. "I don't want to be hear anymore, let go." he said as we walked over to him and walked him somewhere else

We took him to the old park, the same one where he attached the soul chain. "Is this better?" I asked him

"Yes I fell so peaceful." he said laying under a tree. "I did remember something from this experience though." he said looking serious.

"What?" we all asked in unison.

"I'm…I'm not human am I? I remember the demon now." he said looking down at the ground.

I kneed down to him, hugged him and said "No, you are human. Don't ever tell yourself different, you now and always will be Cole Evans."

"Thanks, I guess you've told me that twice now. Thanks for the memory of the chain I attached long ago." he said standing up while continuing to hug me.

"Oh right, I've completely forgot about that." I said as I pulled away from his grasp even though I did not want to.

"Ok, I think he has remembered enough for one day, let's go get some food." said Soul holding his stomach.

"Sounds pretty good." said Cole playfully hitting Soul

Cole moved away from Soul then I whispered to Soul, "You jerk, you couldn't wait till he remembered he loved me."

"Sorry, but I don't think that should take long." he whispered back while grabbing Natalie's hand.

"You better be right." I said putting my hand over my heart and hoping he would remember that soon.


	16. The Fight

Chapter 16: The Fight

I woke up feeling somewhat alone, but I felt the presence of Cole that was good enough or me. I got up from my bed and started to walk to his room. I was in such a rush that I didn't even change out of sleep ware. I was now standing in front of his door, I heard him moving around like he was having a bad dream.

I pushed the door open to see he had just moved around in his bed. I walked over to him and brushed the hair out of his face, he didn't move a muscle. I then shook his arm a little bit and he started to wake up slowly, but surly. He was about to close his eyes again, but I poked him in the face.

He quickly woke up and looked at me, "Gentle wake up, I like it." He said sitting up and stretched his arms out. "So what's wrong it's 4 o'clock in the morning?" He now asked.

I didn't even notice the time; it was way to early for school. I had to come up with an excuse so I said, "I had a bad dream and I needed the company."

"Oh, well come here." He said giving me a hug. "You can lay here with me for the next two hours before we have to get ready for school." He said laying me down next to him.

I was expecting the hug, but I didn't expect lying down in bed with him. "Are you sure?" I asked hoping he would say that he didn't mind.

"Yeah just go to sleep I'm right here, I'll protect you." He said giving me one last hug then facing the other way and falling asleep.

I felt at peace, I may not be wrapped up in his arms, but I was with him. I closed my eyes with a smile on my face.

-In her dream-

"Cole!" I shouted as his neck was sliced open.

"Hehehehehehhehee, What a pathetic child. Not even putting up a fight, just to protect you." Said the man with a knife covered in blood.

"You bastard!" I shouted as he approached me.

"Don't worry, you'll see him soon enough." Said the man picking me up and stabbing me in the chest. "Hehehahahahahaha." Laughed the man as he walked off.

With the last of my strength I crawled over to Cole, and gave him a bloody kiss on the cheek. I then died beside him.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I woke up, covered in sweat and eyes full of tears. I was also covered by something else, Coles arms were wrapped around me in a tight hug. He was still asleep, I was shocked, I poked his face and he got up.

"Why were you holding me?" I asked

"You were moving around as fast as possible. You looked like you saw your own death, so I wrapped you up in my arms then you stopped moving altogether. I never let go, because you seemed to be better that way." He responded.

I just cried my eyes out into his chest and said, "It was awful, this man he sliced your neck wide open, then killed me too."

He picked me up and walked me into the living room, set me on the couch and said, "Hey it was just a dream, I'm still alive, and so are you."

"It seemed so real." I said hugging a pillow.

"It's ok; just remember that I won't die if you are in trouble." He said walking away. "Come on let's get ready for school." He said as he walked into his room.

I knew I was over reacting, he can't die he has survived way to much to die by something that simple. I now walked into my room and got dressed.

I walked out of my room to smell something good. I walked into the kitchen to see that Cole was cooking up some breakfast "Sunnyside up right?" He asked as I fixed my hair.

"Huh?" I asked to his question.

"You like your eggs Sunnyside up right?" He asked again.

"Oh yeah, thanks." I said walking over to my shoes to put them on.

"Alright come and get it." He said

"You sure have remembered a lot in these last two weeks." I said starting to eat my food.

"Yeah, but I still have a lot to remember." He said devouring his food.

"This is really good." I said taking another bite if my food.

"Well I did learn from the best." He said smiling at me.

"Oh, ya I did teach you how to cook didn't I." I said giggling

"Yup." He said laughing with me.

We finished our breakfast and walked out the door. We got on Coles bike and rode off to school.

When we arrived at school he asked, "Why are we always here first?"

"Cause I like to be here early." I lied. The reason we always came so early is because we had a spot for us to kiss before school could start.

"Ok." He said stopping before we got inside.

"What's wrong?" I asked walking backwards to meet him face to face.

"Nothing, you can go to class if you want, but I am waiting for Kid." He said having a serious look on his face.

"Why?" I asked

"Stick around to see." He said as we waited for Kid.

Twenty minutes Kid came walking up the steps with Liz and Patti. "Hello Cole, Maka." He said to us.

"Morning." I said back with a smile on my face.

"Hey Kid, I want to fight you and I won't take no for an answer." Said Cole

"I have no reason to fight you though." Responded Kid

"I have a reason though. I have fought and beaten everyone that seemed like a worthy adversary and won, all but you. So I ask more as a friend then a rival, Fight Me." Said Cole. It was true Cole has challenged every though Kid at School and won, I knew it would be a matter of time till this happened.

I ran over to Kid and whispered, "Hey accept it, and I have an idea that might jumpstart some more memories. If you win I give you a small kiss on the cheek. He'll get so pissed off that his memory will come back for a split second, and then I'll Maka Chop him to see if it sticks in his head. If he wins, well you get the picture."

"Ok, but I won't go easy on him." He whispered back.

"Good he would be mad if you didn't give it your all." I whispered

"Maka you better not be talking him out of it!" Shouted Cole.

"No I told him to not hold back cause then you would have been pissed off all day." I responded walking in front of both of them. "Now the winner will get a kiss from yours truly." I said to make sure Cole would know what was coming if he lost or won.

"Hehehehe, this will be fun, Kid I am not holding back." Said Cole throwing his fedora to me.

"Ok, Liz, Patti weapons form." Said Kid as he caught Liz and Patti.

"Bring it on!" Shouted Cole making three blades come out of his right forearm.

Kid started to shoot rapidly, but Cole just kept dodging every shot. "Fast one aren't we." Said Kid continuing to shoot at Cole.

"Hehehe." Laughed Cole continuing to dodge wavelengths. Cole now was going to get serious, because he moved so fast no one could trace his movements. He punched Kid so hard the he flew upwards. 'Damn what a left arm he has.' I thought to myself. "Wow I was expecting more before this could happen." Said Cole as he jumped up and met face to face with Kid.

"What are you pla…" Is all Kid could say before he was pelted with punches. Kid finally blocked one of his punches and started to hit Cole with the side of the guns. Now after he hit Cole back a little he started to fire like crazy. After a minute of firing Kid grabbed Coles shoulder and spun him around then threw him to the ground, he looked incapacitated.

Kid floated down as Liz and Patti transformed back to normal. I was so focused on the fight that I didn't notice that a huge crowd surrounded around the area to see the fight. I heard everyone chanting, "Kid! Kid! Kid!" Over and over again.

Kid closed his eyes put on a smile and gave Liz and Patti both a high five. Everyone around us gasped then I finally saw it. "Hey Kid why so happy this isn't over." Said Cole barley standing up.

"Just stop you done." Said Kid with a calm voice.

"I never thought that a reaper would be so weak. Come on give me you full power!" Shouted Cole.

Everyone started to now chant "Cole! Cole! Cole!" He never would give up.

"No." Said Kid turning his back. Now the crowd was booing and saying how weak Kid was.

"Come on Kid if you're so confident." Cole mocked Kid.

"Fine taste my DEATH CANNON!" Shouted Kid as Liz and Patti transformed back into guns and started soul symphony.

"Hehehe." Laughed Cole

"DEATH CANNON!" Shouted Kid as two raging wavelengths rocketed at Cole. A huge explosion and I couldn't see Cole. 'Was he hurt? Was he fine?' I kept asking myself as the smoke cleared bit by bit.

The smoke was completely gone and there lay Cole brutally hurt and bleeding. "Cole…" I said to myself.

"There I am not weak!" Shouted Kid pissed off to no content.

"Heh…hehe..Hahaha hahahahah. Damn that hurt." Said Cole while blood drips out of his mouth.

"What the HELL! How are you still able to fight?" Asked Kid looking shocked as hell.

"No, trust me I'm done. I can't move. If I could I would be sitting up. Anyway you were a strong opponent and you win." Said Cole laying down smiling.

"Come on get up." Said Kid reaching out his hand. Cole grabbed it and Kid picked him up. Kid was now helping him stand up. They bumped fists and smiled. "Let's get you patched up." Said Kid walking him to the nurse's office.

"Hey what about you prize." Said Cole just to piss me off.

"Um, I will give that prize to you." Said Kid to make me more cheerful.

"Alright Cole here you go." I said as his cheek was moved toward my lips. I turned his head my way and kissed his lips. I didn't slide my tongue into his mouth but I still melted into it. I was losing my mind. Then it hit me I was passing out with Cole at the same time.

The last thing I heard was "Hey what's wrong you two ok."

.-..-..-….-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I was in a pitch black area not able to see anything. I was standing there alone and scared. Where was I and how did I get here?

I saw a light and I started to walk towards it. I heard the clanging of metal hitting each other. I finally approached the light and entered another dark area, but there was Cole and someone that looked exactly like him, just his outfit and hair were opposite.

"Maka, bout time now help me beat this guy" said the original Cole.

"MAKA CHOP!" I shouted as I hit him with my book.

"Ow, jeez I thought that you loved me and you hit me with a book instead of me helping me not die." Said Cole holding his head.

"Yeah it worked you remember." I said hugging him.

"What the hell did I forget?" Asked Cole hugging me back.

"What do you mean you've had amnesia for the last two weeks." I said looking confused.

"Two weeks! No, no, no, no I've been fighting this ass for like an hour." He said looking completely shocked.

"Well if you want to count the coma that's about another two months." I said putting on a fake confused face.

"Well shit. Oh, well as long as I didn't do anything stupid." He said

"You fought Kid." I said tapping his arm.

"I said stupid." He said about to give me a kiss.

"Hey you two idiots. Sorry to break up a lovely reunion, but you two are about to die." Said the clone.

"No because it is two against one if you couldn't count." Said Cole turning into a scythe. I caught him and got into my battle stance.

"Ready Cole?" I asked him.

"Can we just go directly to level two I'm kinda tired?" He asked to my question.

"Fine. Let's go SOUL SYMPHONY!" We both shouted at the same time.

"Soul energy at 200% level two demonic scythe form." Said Cole as I was already running at the doppelganger. He tried to jump out of the way, but that was useless because I still stabbed him.

"Oh, no I'm stabbed." He said in a sarcastic voice.

"Well all my other stabs could not expand and make you explode." Said Cole

"What?" said the copy looking scared.

"Yeah, you're done for. Well at least for now." said Cole as the three blades expanded apart and ripped the guy in all kinds of ways. "See you when you wake up." Said Cole as a light engulfed us both.

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-

YAY, cliffhanger. Sorta maybe I really don't care. One or two more chapters then I will finish my other stories. Then I will work on a sequel to this.


	17. Departure

Chapter 17: Departure

"Hey wake up!" I barley heard someone shout. "Maka, get up!" Shouted the same voice. "Come on get up!" They shouted again. I tried to put a name to the voice. "Maka get up or I might have to stop loving you." Said the same person. It was Cole.

I woke up to see everyone surrounded around me and Cole holding onto my hand like his own life. "Hey, she's up." Everyone said at once.

"Maka!" Shouted Cole pulling me into a deep hug. Of course I hugged him back. "They all told me about the coma and about my amnesia, and how you were depressed and I'm sorry." He said looking down.

"Uh, it's ok as long as….." I tried to say before he attacked me with a kiss. This kiss was a passionate one, something I have wanted for a very long time.

It was cut short cause Soul coughed and said, "Sorry to interrupt, but Cole you might want to tell her." He usually had a cool face on but this one was full of despair.

"Alright." Said Cole getting up with a very sad face. I looked around the room everyone has an upset face, even Black*star who was always energetic.

"What's going on?" I asked trying to cheer everyone up by putting on a smile.

"I'm a….. I'm." Cole tried to say before he ran out the door muttering "Danmit."

I felt a small break in my heart. "What's going on." I demanded.

"He's leaving he just couldn't bare to hear it." Said Kid giving me a depressed look.

"He's what?" I asked to make sure I heard correctly.

"He's leaving Maka because he doesn't want to hurt you ever again." Said Natalie starting to cry on Soul's Shoulder.

"No." I said quietly.

"Go get him only you can stop him!" Shouted Black*star, usually someone would hit him, but he was right.

I jumped out of bed and said, "I'll be back." I opened the nearest window and jumped straight out of it. "Where the hell is he?" I asked myself. I ran to the exit to Death City, but stopped as I heard a motorbike run behind me, it was him.

I ran after the noise till it had stopped. I knew exactly where I was and were he was. I ran around the corner to see the Evan's mansion. I saw a bike, but no Cole. I continued to look to see Cole kneeling down to a headstone; it looked like he was talking to it.

I snuck up on him so he wouldn't notice me. "I know that you might hate me cause I'm the reason for your death, but I need help. I can't face her Wes." He said talking to the headstone that said Wes Evans, good older brother even to a demon.

"Why can't you face me, huh?" I asked which made him jump.

"Hi." He said with a nervous grin.

"Don't you mean bye." I said with a frown.

"So you know." He said making his smile disappear.

"Why would you leave without saying anything to me?" I asked. "You son of a…." I tried to say before being interrupted by his lips connecting with mine. He placed his hand on the back of my head so I couldn't move, like I would've anyway.

"Sorry I didn't tell you directly, but I have to go so you'll be safe." He said pulling away from the kiss.

"No, you're not leaving me." I said holding him to that spot.

"I didn't say I wasn't coming back." He said with a grin. He held up two fingers and said, "Two years, I'll be back in two years exact."

"But, I can't let you go I love you." I said holding his hand.

"If you truly love me you'll let me go, Alone. You're not going just in case something happens." He said removing his fedora.

"But…" I tried to say before he stopped me by placing his fedora on my head.

"I'll be back, until then don't stop loving me even if I go and nothing changes." He said turning his back away and walking.

"You jerk!" I shouted trying to make him turn back.

"Good, now you won't look for me. Remember I'm not ever going to stop loving you no matter what. Oh, and uh keep the bike." He said waving his hand goodbye for now.

I felt so sad, but I was happy. No matter what I say he will always love me and that is just enough for me. "Two years huh? You'll owe me a lot till then." I said quietly.

'I know that, something great will happen when I get back, all you have to do is say YES.' I heard a telepathic thought from him to me.

So I sent one back saying, 'I would say yes to a lot of thing as long as they include your love.' I skipped along till I met up with everyone.

"Where is he?" asked Soul.

"He'll be back he doesn't really have a choice. Then again if he doesn't I'll be on the search." I said holding up two fingers just like Cole, "We got to wait two year then he'll be back." I said looking up into the sky. Everyone did the same then they all said, "Two years huh?"

To Cole

'Bye everyone Soul, Black*star, Kid, Liz, Patti, Tsubaki, Natalie, and Maka I'll miss you all.' I thought to myself before humming the tune off the song that I left for Maka.

To Maka

I waked through the door to see a cd on the table. There was a note next to it read, 'Dear Maka, I'm sorry that I am gone and I know that I might have hurt you, but at least you can listen to my voice on this cd, Love Cole.'

I took the cd and put it in the player. I heard a base start to play then the drums and guitar kicked in and heard Cole start to sing.

**You were the only one,**

**To consider me human,**

**But I can't say that I am**

**Because,**

**I left you all alone.**

**I broke my promise.**

**I have been a fool,**

**And I will miss you.**

**So please don't hate me.**

**No matter how much harm,**

**That I have caused.**

**And,**

**I've left you all alone.**

**I've broken my promise.**

**I've been a fool,**

**But I will miss you.**

**So if you still love me,**

**Then never let my spirit fade.**

**I will always be there with you,**

**No matter the cost.**

**Cause I might,**

**Have left you all alone.**

**Have broken my promise.**

**Have been a fool,**

**And I will miss you.**

**Maka baby,**

**Please don't cry,**

**Please just put on a smile**

**Cause I won't**

**Leave you all alone.**

**Break my promises.**

**I still might be a fool,**

**But I will miss you.**

The guitar was the last thing heard before "Maka just don't forget me." I began to cry, but not of sorrow, but of joy and love.

Damn, looks like it is over for now, but a sequel while happen and with new characters and everything. So keep an eye out for the next Soul Eater. I do not own Soul Eater, I only own Cole and the song that was just typed, and that is copyrighted by me so no one can use it unless they ask my permission.


End file.
